


Cinque volte in cui Peter Parker e Wade Wilson si sono imbattuti casualmente fra loro

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Deadpool (2016), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: E una volta in cui è successo di proposito.----Questa è una traduzione della storia di Alyx17, «Five Times Peter Parker and Wade Wilson Crossed Paths By Accident»





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Peter Parker and Wade Wilson Crossed Paths By Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065673) by [Alyx17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx17/pseuds/Alyx17). 



> Come ho già premesso, questa storia è una traduzione della storia di Alyx17, «Five Times Peter Parker and Wade Wilson Crossed Paths By Accident».  
> Ho chiesto il permesso di poter tradurre, e la gentilissima autrice me lo ha concesso. Yuppi!  
> Se devo spiegarvi il motivo per cui ho deciso di tradurre questa storia, è molto semplice per me: l'ho trovata reale, con gli accaduti narrati dalla marvel nei vari film in questione. Peter e Wade sono trattati psicologicamente con cura, secondo me, e non sono scimmiottati scherzosamente come in molti fanno. Wade, in particolar modo, ha un'anima... pur mantenendo il suo particolare modo di... affrontare la vita.  
> Poi, beh, sarete voi che leggerete a farvi un'idea. Magari uguale, oppure diversa dalla mia... ma mi auguro comunque che sarete entusiasti come me di questo lavoro.  
> Detto questo, un'ultima cosa prima di lasciarvi: è la mia prima traduzione! E no, non vi dico di essere clementi. Perché non è questo tipo di trattamento che voglio.  
> Siate spietatamente sinceri, perché è bene che io impari qualcosa da tutta questa avventura.  
> Ora basta, sul serio!  
> Buona lettura!

Con i vigilanti e gli Avengers a gironzolare come scarafaggi superdotati, Wade sapeva che non sarebbe stato più possibile accettare taglie a New York. Sfortunatamente per lui, il prezzo per quest’ultima testa, in particolare, fu dannatamente troppo alto per non accettarla. Lo chiamavano il Punitore, ed eliminava i cattivi come se fossero fuori moda. Personalmente, Wade ammirava il suo modus operandi e la sua ferocia, ma da mercenario non toccava a lui individuare e scegliere l’obiettivo. Se non l’avesse ucciso lui, qualcun altro lo avrebbe fatto e questo qualcun altro sarebbe sostanzialmente diventato più ricco.

Wade si nascondeva dietro un edificio per guardare l’ultimo massacro del Punitore. Il tizio sembrava molto più che sconvolto. Wade lo comprendeva. Quando quello ebbe finito con l’ultimo dei mafiosi a cui aveva teso un’imboscata, Wade sogghignò, rimuovendo il MP5K dal suo borsone e seguendo col mirino la sua ritirata. Drizzò la pistola, calibrando per un colpo alla testa.

All’improvviso, però, una macchia rossa e blu si intromise coprendo il suo bersaglio.

“Cosa ca-“ Wade alzò lo sguardo. _Cazzo_. Spiderman. _Tra tutti i giorni possibili…_

Come la maggior parte delle persone a New York, Wade aveva visto l’evoluzione del vigilante mascherato del Queens su Youtube. Le imbarazzanti annotazioni, che lasciava sulle scene del crimine, sembravano più un annuncio di un boy-scout, ma Wade doveva ammettere che i poteri del ragazzino erano notevoli.

Ora, Spiderman incombeva su di lui. Wade poteva praticamente sentire onde di legittima ostilità propagarsi dal suo corpo. “Cosa stai facendo?”

“Sto cercando di sparare a qualcuno, _tesoro._ Se ti spostassi un po’ alla tua sinistra…” ma Spiderman non si mosse, piuttosto incrociò le braccia al petto: “Tu non sparerai a nessuno”.

Wade scrutò oltre il ragazzo notando con frustrazione che il Punitore era sparito. “Ottimo, non lo farò di sicuro, ora! Dannazione. Hai idea di quanto tempo io abbia perso seguendo quel tipo?”

Spiderman non gli rispose. Wade grugnì, infilando l’arma nel suo borsone con l’espressione di un martire. Calò il borsone sulla sua spalla, controllando il suo orologio. Forse se si fosse mosso velocemente, avrebbe comunque potuto raggiungerlo… d’altronde era ben informato sul prossimo obiettivo del Punitore.

Wade aveva iniziato già a camminare quando Spiderman gli afferrò il braccio. Anche se aveva visto i video su Youtube, fu colto di sorpresa dalla forza della sua presa. “Credi che io ti lasci andare dopo che hai provato a _uccidere_ qualcuno davanti a me?”

Wade si fermò, drizzando la sua testa. _Questo ragazzino fa sul serio?_ , ridacchiò.

“Senti, _nanerottolo,_ quel tipo è un _criminale ricercato_ , quindi in realtà sto tipo facendo il lavoro duro al posto tuo. Non c’è di che, tra l’altro.”

“Ora, perché non corri a casa a fare i compiti e lasci che se ne occupino i grandi?”

Spiderman strinse la presa. Wade sospirò. La sua finestra di opportunità di catturare il Punitore gli fu bruscamente chiusa in faccia. Non voleva ferire il ragazzino ma… _c’est la vie,_ questa è la vita. Così agì per lanciare un gancio destro.

Incredibilmente veloce, Spiderman strinse il suo pugno nella propria mano. Wade si accigliò. “Merda. Ottimi riflessi. Sei per caso caduto in una vasca di rifiuti tossici o cosa?”

“Qualcosa del genere” rispose il ragazzino, imperturbabile, per poi spingerlo all’indietro, mettendolo al tappeto.

Ciò che Wade seppe successivamente fu che il suo borsone era stato imprigionato dalla ragnatela sul marciapiede.

Spiderman alzò l’altro braccio per lanciare una ragnatela e incastrare Wade assieme al suo borsone, ma questo fu più veloce. Lo colse di sorpresa, muovendo le sue gambe platealmente sotto di lui, acquistando tempo a sufficienza per tirar fuori la sua katana mentre Spiderman si rimetteva in piedi. Wade iniziò a tagliuzzare la ragnatela che copriva il borsone, imprecando col fiato grosso.

Il ragazzino sferrò contro di lui altra ragnatela, ricoprendo la sua katana che, però, Wade tirò e tagliò subito via. Fu poi Wade a tentare un colpo con la sua spada, ma Spiderman deviò fin troppo facilmente, rispondendo con un pugno sulla faccia di Wade.

 

_Ouch._ Il ragazzino era _davvero_ forte. Eppure, credeva che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto colpirlo anche più forte di così. Il ragazzino ci stava andando giù leggero. Wade non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva combattuto con qualcuno che si era trattenuto in quel modo. _Che tesoro._

La moderazione di Spiderman non ebbe alcun effetto sulla sua mancanza. Wade non stava affatto risparmiando colpi, ma era raro che riuscisse a mandarne uno a segno. Presto, i due iniziarono ad ansimare, esausti, nonostante nessuno dei due fosse disposto a smettere di combattere.

Wade fu sul punto di abbandonare il borsone con le sue armi per un ultimo disperato tentativo di prendere il Punitore, quando il suono di una mitragliatrice penetrò l’aria.

_Dannazione,_ il Punitore doveva aver già raggiunto il suo prossimo obiettivo.

Il ragazzino sembrò considerare che il rumore di una mitragliatrice fosse una minaccia ben peggiore di Wade, così abbandonò il combattimento prendendo la direzione degli spari. Soltanto quando Wade finì minuziosamente di liberare il borsone dalla ragnatela, lo afferrò e seguì il ragazzo.

“Non è giusto, io ho la precedenza!”

Spiderman non gli rispose, prendendo velocità. Quando arrivarono sulla scena dell’ultimo crimine commesso dal Punitore, Wade riconobbe il locale che ultimamente veniva frequentato dai membri di un nuovo sindacato criminale che era giunto in città. Si facevano chiamare _L’Elite_. _Che stupida scelta._

I corpi erano sparpagliati per tutto il locale, assieme a bicchieri rotti e stucco, Wade si guardò attorno cercando il Punitore, che però sembrava essere già sparito. Imprecò. Spiderman arrancò nell’edificio e Wade lo vide inginocchiarsi su uno dei corpi.

“Oh, Cristo, non sei un necrofilo, vero?” domandò.

Spiderman non diede segno di starlo a sentire. “È vivo!”

“Questo rovina i tuoi piani?”

“Chiama un’ambulanza!”

“Seriamente?”

Il ragazzino lo era per davvero, Wade osservò come faceva pressione sull’addome dell’uomo “non morto”, per impedire che si dissanguasse. La sua voce uscì più acuta, e spaventata, quando disse: “Sì, seriamente, sta _morendo_!”.

Wade sospirò, roteando gli occhi al cielo. “Okay, okay…” prese il proprio telefono dal borsone e con una lentezza spassionata compose il 9-1-1.

“911, qual è la sua emergenza?”

“Non sono del tutto certo che questa possa definirsi una emergenza, ma ci sono un bel po’ di uomini morti nel bar tra la nona e Richmond”:

“Deadpool!” Spiderman urlò.

“Oh certo, e uno non poi così tanto morto”

“Un’ambulanza sta arrivando. Rimanga in linea per-”

Wade riagganciò. “Ecco fatto, questa è la mia buona azione per quest’anno!”

Spiderman lo ignorò, dando nuovamente attenzione all’uomo quasi morto. “Riesci a sentirmi?” disse, controllando dal collo dell’uomo se ci fosse battito.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Wade pensò di aver notato qualcuno stare in piedi all’inizio del complesso degli appartamenti accanto, ma quando si voltò a controllare non vide più nessuno. Non immaginò che potesse trattarsi del Punitore, ma forse…

Con un ultimo sguardo al giovane vigilante e al criminale mezzo morto, Wade si diresse verso l’appartamento.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando un tizio prende in ostaggio delle persone in uno stripclub, non poi così tanto a caso, i nostri beniamini sono costretti a incrociare le loro strade... per la seconda volta.

II

 

Dopo la terza chiamata persa di Weasel, Wade decise che fosse meglio controllare cosa fosse successo. Abbandonò a malincuore e col broncio il suo appartamento, indossando qualche vestito adatto, e si diresse al Sister Margaret’s. _Che sia maledetto quello stupido ragazzino. A quest’ora avrei dovuto essere in una piscina piena zeppa di sold_ i. La fuga del Punitore pungeva ancora il suo orgoglio ferito. Aveva speso una buona mezzora cercandolo nel complesso di appartamenti di fronte al bar, solo per chiamarsi fuori quando la polizia aveva iniziato a gironzolare lì intorno.

Wade annuì al buttafuori imperscrutabile del Sister Margaret’s, procedendo dentro il bar e verso Weasel che stava lucidando un bicchiere sporco.  
“Lo so che non sono figo come un tempo ma devi per forza guardarmi in quel modo, ogni volta?”  
Weasel sembrava snervato. “Wade, _grazie a Dio._ Vanessa è di turno questa notte?”  
Gli occhi di Wade si socchiusero. “Sì… perché?”  
Weasel deglutì. “Quel ragazzo, Malcolm, sai… quello nuovo.”  
Wade ebbe subito presente: Malcom era uno dei nuovi mercenari che frequentava il Sister Margaret’s. Non che quel posto fosse frequentato da santi, ma Malcolm era spietato perfino per un cacciatore di teste. Non sembrava interessato a quante persone potessero venire coinvolte in una sparatoria quando lui stava lavorando. Difficilmente qualcuno sapeva qualcosa su di lui, ma Wade era piuttosto sicuro fosse un sociopatico. Tra simili ci si riconosce.  
Weasel si schiarì la voce. “Malcolm ha accettato un nuovo lavoro, uno nuovo, di oggi… e… ho controllato solo ora perché qualcosa sembrava non funzionare. Una ricca signora ha messo una taglia su una ragazza di nome Chastity”.  
Wade si accigliò.  
“È il suo nome da spogliarellista, in teoria, perché in pratica si stava scopando il marito della ricca signora…”  
“Quindi?”  
“Quindi, il vero nome di questa Chastity è Monique Gray”  
_La collega di Vanessa. “_ Cazzo, ne sei sicuro?”  
Weasel annuì impotente.

***

Peter oscillò in direzione del club sull’ottava, rispondendo alla chiamata alla radio della polizia: qualcuno aveva preso degli ostaggi lì dentro, nel locale. Si mosse quanto più velocemente potesse, appollaiandosi su un edificio di uffici lì vicino per valutare la situazione. A occhio e croce doveva trattarsi di uno strip club. “Karen, cosa sta succedendo?”  
Karen migliorò immediatamente la sua vista e il suo udito. Peter vide un uomo tarchiato con una pistola che teneva una giovane donna davanti a sé per i capelli. Stava urlando. “Portatemela adesso, o ucciderò tutti quanti, incominciando con lei!”  
Altre cinque ragazze, vestite in modo simile con abiti succinti, erano rannicchiate sul pavimento ai piedi del sicario assieme ai due baristi e a diversi clienti maschi.  
“Dico sul serio! L’ammazzo!” l’uomo spinse la pistola sul cranio della donna. “Dov’è Monique Gray?”  
La polizia non era ancora arrivata e Peter non si prese altro tempo per agire. Con una forza disumana, entrò nel club lanciandosi attraverso una finestra, quella più vicina all’uomo armato, slittando fino a fermarsi sotto la doccia di vetri rotti. La sua entrata provocò delle urla da parte degli ostaggi.  
“Hey! Se proprio devi minacciare qualcuno con la pistola, che ne dici dell’uomo che ti consegnerà alla polizia?” gridò.  
Gli occhi dell’uomo armato si spalancarono, mentre si voltava verso Peter.  
Prima che Peter potesse reagire, la donna minacciata con la pistola approfittò della distrazione dell’uomo che la tratteneva e tentò di prendergli l’arma ma l’uomo armato riuscì a schivarla per poi colpirla con quella in faccia. Mentre lei si lasciava cadere a terra, gli ostaggi si misero di nuovo ad urlare.  
Peter scattò all’azione, lanciando la propria ragnatela sulla pistola e strappandola dalle mani dell’uomo. Si mosse attorno alla stanza, mettendo fuori gioco l’uomo con una serie di colpi, schivando quelli che riceveva, e bloccandolo sotto la sua ragnatela al pavimento.  
Peter si avvicinò alla donna ferita. Sembrava chiaramente disorientata ma non priva di coscienza, non ancora, mentre un grosso livido iniziava a notarsi sul suo viso. Peter si inginocchiò al suo fianco. “Stai bene?” lei, con apparente sforzo, concentrò i suoi occhi sul volto di lui, annuendo lentamente.  
“Qualcun altro è ferito?” chiese, rivolgendosi agli ostaggi sbalorditi. Nessuno gli rispose. Peter gesticolò con urgenza mostrando loro l’uscita del locale. “Andate, allora! La polizia sta arrivando!” gli ostaggi si misero in piedi, disperdendosi verso l’uscita.  
Peter tornò a guardare la donna ferita. Era seduta ma tremava violentemente. Peter lanciò il suo sguardo per tutto il locale, trovando la giacca di una donna su una sedia vicina.

***

La distanza dal Sister Margaret’s al club di Vanessa non gli era mai sembrata così lunga. Aveva il cuore in gola. Arrivò sul posto quando le persone erano già in fuga dal club e soccorse da una squadra sconcertata di SWAT. Wade esaminò la folla con disperazione, il suo cuore martellava un po’ più forte alla vista di ogni volto che non era quello di Vanessa. Spingendo le persone e ignorando le loro urla di protesta, Wade irruppe nel locale. Il panico e la rabbia lo attraversavano dentro in egual misura da non riuscire a registrarle come entità separate. Fece irruzione attraverso la porta del club, accolto dalla vista di Vanessa, chiaramente ferita ma viva.  
Spiderman era lì e tra la vista di Malcolm costretto sul pavimento dalla ragnatela e la fuga degli ostaggi, Wade fu in grado di mettere assieme i pezzi e ricostruire quanto fosse successo.  
Sollevato, Wade osservò come Spiderman stesse gentilmente coprendo con una giaccia le spalle tremanti di Vanessa. “Puoi alzarti?” le chiese. Vanessa esitò, poi negò col capo. In quel momento Wade vide il sangue che scendeva dal suo naso e i lividi chiazzati sul suo viso.  
“Vuoi che ti aiuti?” Wade udì chiederle. Vanessa annuì. Spiderman esitò ma poi le mise un braccio attorno alla schiena e l’altro sotto le gambe, tirandola su con estrema facilità. Vanessa appoggiò stancamente la testa sul petto del ragazzino.  
“Hey, non addormentarti, okay? Dobbiamo arrivare fino all’ospedale”  
La paralisi che affliggeva un Wade sbalordito improvvisamente svanì a quelle parole. Si schiarì la voce rumorosamente e “posso pensarci io” disse.  
Spiderman alzò lo sguardo, chiaramente sorpreso. “Deadpool” disse con cautela, stringendo leggermente la presa su Vanessa. Wade alzò un sopracciglio, poi si rese conto che il ragazzo era chiaramente riluttante all’idea di dargli Vanessa. “Cosa ci fai tu qui?” gli chiese, infatti.  
“Sono qui per lei”  
Il ragazzino si allontanò da lui. “È ferita” disse freddamente. “Va in un altro strip club!”  
Wade si innervosì. “Cristo, ragazzino, quanto incasinato tu pensi io sia? È la mia fidanzata”.  
Spiderman raggelò. “La tua…?”  
“Wade?” gracchiò Vanessa. Spiderman la guardò con sorpresa. Wade si avvicinò, aprendo le braccia per accoglierla.  
Spiderman drizzò la testa. “Wade?” domandò.  
Wade sospirò, ma annuì. “Wilson. Wade Wilson”  
“È tutto okay” esalò Vanessa. “È il mio fidanzato”  
Spiderman era visibilmente sconvolto. “Mi… mi dispiace” disse debolmente, avvicinandosi a Wade e depositandogli attentamente Vanessa tra le braccia ancora aperte.  
“Aspetta” disse Vanessa. “Monique”  
Wade la guardò. “Quella che Malcolm stava cercando?”  
Vanessa annuì. “Le ho detto di nascondersi”.  
Wade sospirò pesantemente. “Ovviamente, l’hai fatto. Dov’è?”  
“Nel ripostiglio, In una delle scatole più grandi. Le ho detto di non muoversi finché non fossi tornata da lei…”  
Wade guardò Spiderman. “La porto io in ospedale, tu puoi-?”  
Spiderman annuì e si voltò, prendendo la direzione che Vanessa gli aveva indicato, verso il ripostiglio.  
“Hey, ragazzino!” disse Wade velocemente.  
Spiderman si voltò per guardarlo. “Sì?”  
Fece un cenno verso Vanessa, che aveva già messo giù la testa. “Grazie”.  
Spiderman annuì.  
“No, dico sul serio: ti ringrazio”.  
Il ragazzino annuì nuovamente, così Wade uscì diretto verso l’ospedale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi raccomando, non dimenticate di farCI sapere cosa ne pensate di questa storia! ♥


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter e Wade si incontrano per la terza volta... in un momento in cui Peter non se lo aspetterebbe mai.

 

III

 

Ogni tanto, al Sister Margaret’s, un lavoro veniva richiesto da qualcuno chiaramente minorenne. Molti di loro non li avrebbero toccati nemmeno con un palo lungo trenta metri, invece Wade aveva un debole per i ragazzi. Come Weasel ci teneva spesso a sottolineare, Wade agiva fin troppo a sangue caldo per essere un mercenario.

Fatta eccezione per coloro che richiedevano di uccidere qualcuno (richieste che Wade evitava per principio), le teste da cacciare riguardavano solitamente un bullo o uno stalker. Quelle cose che i ragazzini non volevano raccontare ai propri genitori o a scuola ma che li rendevano abbastanza disperati da giungere al Sister Margaret’s.

L’ultimo di questo tipo di casi coinvolgeva un ragazzo che, come gli aveva detto Weasel, aveva confessato in lacrime di essere stato ostracizzato e umiliato da un bullo della sua scuola.

“Sul serio, Wade, è stato triste. Il ragazzino, un vero nerd! È stato bulleggiato sempre e solo verbalmente, comunque. Hai già i bollori?”

Wade grugnì svogliatamente.

“Cazzo, mi sono dimenticato di chiedertelo. Come sta Vanessa?”

“Sta bene, solo una lieve commozione celebrale”

“Che fortuna che il _bimbo_   _ragno_ fosse lì, eh?”

“Seh…” disse Wade. “Peccato che mi abbia preceduto con Malcolm e io non abbia potuto sventrarlo come un pesce” aggiunse seccato.

Weasel fece spallucce in segno di commiserazione. “Spero per lui che tenga la sua fottuta bocca chiusa riguardo al Sister Margaret’s quando i poliziotti lo interrogheranno”.

Wade annuì con enfasi, trangugiando il rimanente della sua birra. Poi si diresse verso la porta.

“Hai intenzione di accettare quel lavoro, vero?” Weasel lo richiamò.

Wade non gli rispose.

 

***

 

Peter arrancò mezzo addormentato verso le esercitazioni per l’Academic Decathlon. Era stato di pattuglia, quella notte, ma sapeva che Michelle avrebbe potuto ucciderlo se fosse mancato ad un altro incontro. Seppur distratto, Peter era consapevole che Flash lo avesse spintonato di proposito anche se questo si stava dirigendo verso Clay, un altro ragazzo della loro squadra che nelle ultime due competizioni aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro. Peter corrugò la fronte.

“Sei un perdente, Clay” urlò Flash, provocando le risa dei suoi amici. “O dovrei forse chiamarti _Gay?”_

Clay arrossì, a testa bassa. Le mani di Peter si strinsero a pugno. D’improvviso apparve Michelle dietro l’angolo, incrociando le braccia al petto: “Un’altra stronzata del genere, Flash, e sei fuori dalla squadra!”

“Daai, stiamo solo giocando, non è così ragazzi?”

Quelli, ridacchiando ancora, annuirono.

“ _Non_ è un gioco divertente” disse Michelle acutamente. “Forse se spendessi più tempo concentrandoti sull’esercitazioni per il decathlon e la smettessi di infastidire le persone assieme ai tuoi amici, saresti parte della squadra e non un sostituto”

Questo ammutolì Flash una volta per tutte.

“L’esercitazione inizierà fra dieci minuti. Faresti bene ad essere puntuale” Michelle marciò poi verso l’auditorium mentre Flash e i suoi amici si disperdevano.

Clay indugiò fuori dall’auditorium, sembrava sconvolto. Peter gli si avvicinò. “Hey, amico” lo salutò. “Non dare a Flash tutta questa importanza. È solo geloso di te, di come sei andato bene in queste ultime due competizioni”

Clay annuì, poco convinto. “Ha fatto lo stronzo anche con te, no?”

“Beh… sì” disse Peter, facendo spallucce. “Se vale la banalità nel chiamarmi “Pene Parker”, sì, ha fatto lo stronzo anche con me. Flash per lo più parla”.

Clay non disse nient’altro. Peter si sorprese nel vedere i suoi occhi farsi pieni di lacrime. “Come puoi sopportare tutto questo?”

Peter si mosse a disagio. Certo, Flash lo infastidiva alcune volte, ma lui aveva Ned e Zia May. Lui era Spiderman. Gli venne perciò in mente che forse Clay non avesse nulla di tutto questo. Ora che ci pensava, non ricordava prima di quel momento di aver visto Clay assieme ad un amico.

“Io-”

“Ragazzi, forza! L’esercitazione sta iniziando” disse Michelle con impazienza. Clay scosse la testa come a voler dimenticare tutto e la seguì dentro la stanza. Peter li seguì.

Michelle stava sul podio. “Oggi, noi-”

Il signor Harrington la interruppe. “Non manca forse qualcuno?”

Michelle si guardò attorno. “Flash?”

“Ha detto che stava arrivando” convenne una ragazza.

Michelle sospirò tragicamente. “Inizieremo senza di lui”

La squadra stava facendo proprio una buona esercitazione. Clay sembrava essersi calmato con l’assenza di Flash e stava rispondendo in maniera corretta alle domande, come suo solito.

“Qual è la distanza approssimativa tra il Sole e la Terra?” domandò Michelle.

Peter aprì bocca per rispondere ma fu battuto sul tempo da Clay. “150 milioni di chilometri”

Peter gli fece un sorriso e un pollice in alto che Clay ricambiò titubante mentre Michelle annuiva in approvazione. “Stiamo andando bene ragazzi, direi di fare dieci minuti di pausa”.

Peter scese giù dal palco ma fu subito preso da parte da Michelle: “Hey, Flash ancora non si è fatto vedere” disse, irritata. “Puoi andare a cercarlo? Il signor Harrington continua a chiedermi dove sia”.

Peter avrebbe voluto controbattere per rifiutarsi ma, alla fine, sospirò rassegnato: “Sì, d’accordo…”

Si diresse quindi verso gli armadietti, cercando Flash un po’ ovunque quando il suo sesto senso da ragno lo allarmò. Il suo battito cardiaco si scatenò quando sentì un trambusto provenire nel corridoio che seguiva dietro l’angolo. Quando lo raggiunse, si raggelò sul posto.

_Wade_.

Peter rimase a bocca aperta alla vista del mercenario mascherato nella sua scuola. Sentì delle urla provenire dall’armadietto di fronte a Wade che sembrava non notare affatto la presenza di Peter. Wade colpì l’armadietto con un pugno: “Sta lontano da Clay Horton o giuro su Dio che questo pomeriggio ti sembrerà un picnic in confronto a ciò che potrà succederti in futuro”.

Ci fu una risposta piagnucolata dall’armadietto.

“Non ti ho sentito” disse Wade beffardo. “Se l’uccellino viene a spifferarmi di nuovo che ti sei avvicinato troppo a Horton, giuro che ti rispedisco dai tuoi genitori a pezzettini”

Peter realizzò immediatamente chi avesse rinchiuso in quell’armadietto. _Flash_.

“Ho bisogno di una conferma verbale” disse Wade minaccioso.

“Sì, signore” Flash gracchiò da dentro l’armadietto.

“Perfetto”, disse allora Wade. “Allora abbiamo finito qui. Sono sicuro che qualcuno verrà a tirarti fuori. Soprattutto se continui a frignare in questo modo”.

Wade diede all’armadietto un ultimo colpo, per poi voltarsi e uscire dalle porte della scuola, verso il parcheggio. Peter lo seguì: “Hey!”

Wade si voltò lentamente.

“Ch- cosa gli hai fatto?” gli domandò. “Chi ti ha mandato?”

Wade drizzò la testa. “Non gli ho fatto _niente_ , dai. Gli ho incastrato la testa nel cesso, poi l’ho rinchiuso nell’armadietto… Sai, le solite cose che si fanno a scuola. Non dirmi che quella testa di cazzo è un tuo amico, o dovrò rinchiuderti nell’armadietto assieme a lui”

Peter negò. “No- lui non è… Ti ha ingaggiato Clay?”

Wade incrociò le braccia. “Credo tu sappia già la risposta a questa domanda”

Peter si guardò i piedi, si sentiva uno schifo. Per tutto quel tempo, Clay era stato infastidito da Flash da arrivare al punto di chiamare una persona come _Deadpool_. Che scopo aveva essere Spiderman se non era riuscito neppure ad aiutare qualcuno che aveva bisogno di lui, lì, proprio nella sua scuola? Peter aveva supposto che Clay stesse bene, anche dopo aver assistito personalmente a Flash che lo umiliava… Sì sentì disgustato da se stesso. Poteva non essere d’accordo con i modi di Wade ma… lui, almeno, aveva fatto qualcosa.

“Stai per avere una delle vostre crisi adolescenziali?” domandò Wade sarcastico.

Peter alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “No- Lui… Clay sta bene?”

“No, direi di no – non lo so. Io faccio solo quello per cui mi pagano” d’improvviso, Wade si irrigidì. “Hey, un momento. La tua voce mi sembra _veramente_ familiare. Ci conosciamo?”

Peter arrossì, indietreggiando. “No”.

“Sì, invece… cazzo, dove ti ho già visto?”

“Da nessuna parte”.

Wade ci pensò. Poi “non credevo fossi _così_ giovane, Cristo!”

“Non so di cosa stai parlando”.

Deadpool rimase in silenzio per un attimo, osservandolo attentamente. “Qual è il tuo nome, ragazzino?”

Peter esitò, poi sospirò pesantemente. “Peter. Peter Parker”

“Okay, Peter, non preoccuparti. Il tuo secreto è al sicuro con me. Te ne devo una… per Vanessa”.

Peter si morse un labbro. Poi, abbandonando la messinscena, gli domandò: “Come sta?”

“Sta bene. Grazie a te”

Peter gli rispose con un sorrisetto imbarazzato. “Scusami ancora se non ho creduto che tu fossi lì per aiutarla”.

“Nah, tranquillo. Dopotutto io uccido le persone per campare!”

Peter incrociò le braccia al petto. “Questo è veramente-”

“Sì, sì, risparmiami la lezioncina. Me ne vado” lo salutò, prendendo la via principale. Peter lo osservò allontanarsi con un po’ di apprensione; poi, di malavoglia, tornò indietro verso la scuola per tirare Flash fuori dall’armadietto.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La quarta volta che si incontrano casualmente, Peter vorrebbe proprio dimenticarlo.

IV

 

Erano passati mesi dal lavoro col quale Wade aveva messo fuori gioco Flash. Le cose si erano rallentate al Sister Margaet’s, ma non era insolito che accadesse. Le taglie per un mercenario erano un po’ come le mareggiate.

Wade stava barcollando verso casa, dal locale, piuttosto ubriaco. Si fermò bruscamente non appena giunse al suo complesso di appartamenti per vedere un gruppo dei suoi vicini (che faceva di tutto per evitare) riuniti tutti fuori.

“Che sta succedendo qui fuori?” domandò Wade come se li stesse insultando.

Una vecchietta ficcanaso di nome Mabel, che viveva due piani sopra il suo sospirò impaziente, stringendo il suo gatto soriano al petto come se temesse che Wade avrebbe potuto rubarglielo. Gli indicò verso l’alto.

Wade seguì il suo gesto e vide una giovane donna ferma, nel suo appartamento al nono piano, sul davanzale della propria finestra. Imprecò sottovoce. “È Alice? Perché stanno tutti fuori?”

Mabel socchiuse gli occhi. “Abbiamo chiamato la polizia”

“Quindi ora rimanete per lo spettacolo!” rispose con tono disgustato, Wade.

Mabel fece spallucce. “Non che tu stia facendo qualcos’altro…”

“Potrebbe non saltare se ci vede qui fuori” si intromise Lawrence, un fattone che viveva dalla parte opposta all’appartamento suo e di Vanessa.

“Sì, Lawrence, sono sicuro che rimanendo lì come uno stoccafisso la farai tornare a ragionare” disse Wade, roteando i propri occhi al cielo.

La ragazza magrolina di Lawrence aprì bocca: “Provo ad andare a parlarle”

“Non farlo!” disse Mabel bruscamente. “La indurrai a saltare!”

“Ascoltate” disse Wade. “Questo è…”

Un improvviso rumoreggiare collettivo dei suoi vicini lo condusse ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo, interrompendo ciò che stava per dire. Di primo acchito, pensò che Alice fosse saltata giù, per poi rendersi conto che i suoi vicini stavano reagendo alla presenza di Spiderman che si stava unendo alla folla. “Scusate, con permesso, per favore, liberate la zona” disse il ragazzino marcando la propria voce con tono più profondo. Wade lo notò con divertimento.

“Hey, Spiderman, stai assumendo steroidi o cosa? Cos’è all’improvviso quella voce roca?” Wade ridacchiò.

Il ragazzino si voltò verso di lui, sorpreso, chiaramente nervoso. “C-cosa?”

“Hey, vorresti dire che non mi riconosci?”

“Wade?” chiese, titubante.

“Yeeep. Ora che hai visto questa faccia, credo tu non abbia bisogno di un’ulteriore spiegazione sul perché indossi una maschera”.

Peter cacciò fuori una risatina nervosa. Guardò verso Alice, come se stesse decidendo sul da farsi. Prese un respiro profondo. “La conosci?” chiese, in un sussurro.

Wade  negò. “Non molto, in realtà. Mi sono imbattuto in lei un paio di volte. Sono sicuro solo del suo nome: Alice”.

Peter annuì. “Stai indietro, okay?”

Wade alzò un sopracciglio ma come gli aveva chiesto il ragazzino, raggiunse il proprio vicinato mentre si raggruppavano sul marciapiede dall’altra parte della strada.

 

***

 

Peter iniziò a salire per l’edificio, la sua fronte era imperlata di sudore. Era nervoso. L’ultima cosa che desiderava fare era spaventare la donna a tal punto da indurla a buttarsi. Finalmente, quando le fu più vicino, si fece coraggio per chiamarla: “Alice?”

La ragazza fece un grosso respiro, per poi notarlo. “Non ti avvicinare” strillò, scivolando un po’ oltre la finestra.

Peter si fermò bruscamente. Il cuore tamburellava nel suo petto. “Hey, va bene, sì. È tutto okay, sono qui per aiutarti”.

Alice stava singhiozzando. Peter diminuì la distanza fra loro, calcolando quanto mancasse per raggiungerla. Avrebbe potuto provare a farsi più vicino ma se questo avesse incitato a farla saltare, non sarebbe poi stato in grado di fare lo stesso e acciuffarla prima che lei colpisse il suolo. Forse era meglio stare dov’era. Poteva lanciare una ragnatela e trattenerla, forse? Intrappolarla lì, sul davanzale?

Peter fu interrotto nelle sue valutazioni dal suono della sirena della polizia. Si voltò per vedere due poliziotti uscire dall’auto con in mano i megafoni. “Spiderman” urlò uno. “Torna giù, immediatamente, o…”

L’uomo non terminò mai la sua frase. Il sesto senso di Peter andò in tilt quando sentì le urla della folla giù di sotto. Si voltò verso Alice giusto in tempo per vederla saltare giù.

“NO!” urlò Peter. L’aveva già oltrepassato, precipitando verso il suolo. Lasciò la presa sul muro, cadendo a testa in giù mentre allungava una mano. Rendendosi conto che non l’avrebbe raggiunta in tempo, lanciò una ragnatela verso la cima dell’edificio, e subito dopo una seconda ragnatela per acciuffare Alice per la parte anteriore della sua camicia. Diede uno slancio maggiore, ma non in tempo. Non prima che Alice colpisse il suolo con un tonfo terribile e nauseante. Il sangue cominciò a raccogliersi sotto la sua testa.

Peter non riusciva a muoversi, né a respirare. Era accaduto tutto troppo velocemente. Realizzò che la ragnatela era ancora attaccata ad Alice e che lui penzolava dall’edificio in totale incredulità. Una terribile sensazione di oppressione iniziò a riempirgli i polmoni, il cervello…

La polizia si precipitò sul corpo senza vita mentre un’ambulanza arrivava sul posto. Intontito, Peter discese, facendosi largo tra la folla che si stava radunando attorno ad Alice.

Un poliziotto alzò la pistola contro di lui. “Vattene” ringhiò. “Hai fatto già abbastanza”

Peter alzò le mani, indietreggiando lentamente. Voleva dire qualcosa, fare qualcosa. Il suo cuore martellava contro la sua cassa toracica mentre il vomito gli risaliva verso la gola. _No, non era morta. Per favore… Non poteva essere morta…._

Soddisfatto della ritirata di Peter, infilò nuovamente la pistola nel fodero e si voltò verso il corpo di Alice. Nessuno diede a Peter una seconda occhiata, mentre continuavano ad affollarsi attorno alla donna. Non si era mai sentito così impotente. Guardò con orrore mentre i paramedici la coprivano con un lenzuolo bianco e portavano una barella.

Quando non ce la fece più a restare, corse via. Non lo fermò nessuno. Camminò finché non sentì più la folla, né le sirene o i mormorii di sconcertamento. Del tutto a caso, barcollò in un vicolo, spinse via dei sacchi della spazzatura per poi dirigersi verso un bidone. Si tolse la maschera, la gettò da parte e vomitò, anche quando il suo stomaco fu letteralmente vuoto. I dolori si trasformarono in singhiozzi mentre si aggrappava ai lati del bidone della spazzatura come se si stesse aggrappando alla linea della vita.

Non seppe quanto tempo trascorse lì, prima di sentire una mano stringergli una spalla. “Ragazzino, forza” gli disse una voce familiare, mentre faceva pressione sulla spalla di Peter, cercando di trascinarselo contro.

Peter scosse la testa, aggrappandosi ancor più energicamente al bidone della spazzatura: “No”

“Non vuoi realmente stare qui. Dai, andiamocene!”

Peter registrò vagamente che quella voce appartenesse a Wade. “Ho detto di _no_ ”

Wade sospirò pesantemente. Si appoggiò contro il muro accanto a Peter. “So quanto questa situazione faccia schifo…” gli disse senza mezzi termini. “Ma…”

Peter lo fissò, con la rabbia che gli martellava in testa, offuscando la vista. “Tu non capisci!” sibilò. “A te non _importa_! Tu uccidi le persone. Quel- quella ragazza è _m-morta_!”

“Aspetta, credi che sia stato tu a ucciderla?” lo schernì.

Peter gli rispose così velocemente che colse di sorpresa Wade: “Io _so_ di averlo fatto”

Wade si chiese se stesse scherzando, ma non sembrava. _Porca puttana_. Sospirò sommessamente.

“Ragazzino…”

“Sta zitto” disse Peter. “Non dire niente…”

Wade socchiuse gli occhi. “Chiudi la bocca tu, okay? Devi ascoltarmi. Queste cose continueranno a succedere e devi ficcarti in testa che _non puoi_ salvare tutti, altrimenti puoi attaccare al chiodo la tua bella calzamaglia!”

“Tu pensi che io non lo sappia? Tu pensi…” Peter prese un respiro, tremando. “Chiunque- mi abbia mai amato è- è morto. Fatta eccezione per mia zia!

 _Ah, eccolo qui, il retroscena_. Wade alzò la testa, considerando Peter per un momento. “Sto per fare una folle supposizione dicendo che tu eri li quando uno di loro è morto, non è così?”

Peter chiuse gli occhi. “Hanno sparato a mio zio proprio di fronte a me” sputò. “Mi ha cresciuto. Lui e mia zia”. Peter si sentì girare la testa. La sua bocca sembrava piena di cotone. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare in modo chiaro… Non riusciva nemmeno a credere che, fra tutte le persone, stesse parlando di questo argomento con _Deadpool_ … Le uniche con cui aveva parlato di Ben erano Ned e Zia May…

Wade si prese un momento, poi cambiò argomento. “Okay, allora spiegamelo. Spiegami come Alice possa essere una tua colpa”

“Ho usato la ragnatela per salvarmi e agganciarmi all’edificio prima di usarla con lei” sussurrò. “Avrei potuto rallentare la velocità con cui stava cadendo abbastanza da poterla-” Peter non riuscì a continuare a causa dei singhiozzi.

“Così facendo entrambi sareste morti” disse Wade duramente. “Mi ascolti? Sareste morti _tutti e due_!”

Peter scosse la testa, piangendo più forte.

Wade non aveva idea di cosa fare. Non era bravo col dispiegarsi dell’emozioni, non era quel tipo di persona che si preoccupava di quelle stronzate. Ma c’era qualcosa di così atrocemente lacerante nel guardare Peter piangere che non poteva fare altrimenti. Avanzò, mettendo lentamente un braccio attorno a Peter.

La reticenza di Peter si sbriciolò completamente. Si voltò verso Wade, stringendo le braccia attorno a lui e singhiozzando senza più remora.

“Va bene, ragazzino” disse Wade, imbarazzato mentre gli dava delle piccole pacche sulla schiena. “Okay”

Wade non era sicuro di quanto tempo se ne stettero lì prima di sentire il passi di qualcuno avvicinarsi. Guardò così oltre le spalle del ragazzino quando incredibilmente vide apparire la versione furente di Tony Stark.

“Peter?”

Peter saltò come fulminato, rilasciando Wade immediatamente. “Signor Stark…”

“Ho visto cosa è successo dal notiziario” disse Tony, guardingo. Era evidente che non fosse contento della presenza di Wade dalle occhiatacce ostili che gli stava lanciando contro, ma la sua espressione si schiarì immediatamente quando si volse verso Peter. “Ho usato il rintracciatore del costume. Starai con noi nella torre, per stanotte. Ho organizzato tutto con May”

Peter annuì incerto. Stava uno schifo. “Gr-grazie” mormorò a Wade, chiaramente imbarazzato per il suo crollo emotivo.

Wade grugnì appena in segno di riconoscimento. Come se arrivasse sempre al momento giusto, Happy giunse con la macchina. Tony aprì lo sportello per Peter, che vi si precipitò dentro dopo un’ultima occhiata a Wade. Tony chiuse la porta dietro di lui, ma non lo raggiunse. Piuttosto, camminò verso Wade.

“Sta lontano da lui” gli disse velenosamente.

“Il piacere è tutto mio, Stark”

“So chi sei, _Deadpool_. Peter è un bravo ragazzo”

Wade alzò un sopracciglio. “Questo mi era già chiaro, tu invece chi sei? Il suo dolce paparino?”

Tony fletté le mani come se volesse avvolgerle attorno alla gola di Wade. “Attento a ciò che dici”

“Ho toccato un nervo scoperto?” lo derise. “Ascolta, _Iron-dad_ , il piccolo Peter sta bene. Io stavo solo…”

“Tu non stavi facendo _nulla_ ” ringhiò. “Non so come tu faccia a sapere la sua vera identità, ma se dovessi rivederti gironzolargli attorno, dovrai risponderne a me”

“Me la sto facendo nelle mutande”

Tony apri la bocca per rispondergli ma poi la chiuse bruscamente. Fece un ultimo gesto di minaccia, poi si girò e salì in macchina accanto a Happy. Wade notò che Peter era collassato immobile contro il finestrino sul sedile posteriore e ignorò l’ondata di preoccupazione per il ragazzino che lo attanagliò mentre l’auto ripartiva allontanandosi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è senz'altro il mio preferito. E anche quello velato di angst, ma un pochino ci sta dai.  
> E benvenuto a Iron-Dad!


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo non è un capitolo da "incontro accidentale" tra Wade e Peter. Ma sono sicura che nessuno si lamenterà per questo :)  
> Buona lettura!

V

 

“Ragazzo?” Happy lo chiamò esitante.

Peter non rispose e rimase, con gli occhi chiusi, schiacciato contro il finestrino dell’auto, la fronte premuta contro il vetro freddo e il suo respiro ad appannarlo.

“Lasciamolo stare finché non siamo alla base” gli disse Tony.

“Sarà sicuramente sotto shock” ribatté Happy, incerto.

Tony borbottò in accordo, perciò Happy iniziò a dire qualcos’altro ma Peter strizzò maggiormente i suoi occhi, cercando di bloccare le loro voci. L’immagine del corpo senza vita di Alice gli balenò disgustosamente in mente, e deglutì faticosamente per trattenere la conseguente voglia di vomitare.

Alla fine, l’auto si arrestò. Peter sentì Tony e Happy uscire dalla macchina, così recalcitrante rimosse la fronte dal finestrino non appena Happy gli aprì lo sportello.

“La camera degli ospiti accanto a Vision è pronta per accoglierti” gli disse gentilmente.

Peter annuì, sfregandosi gli occhi. Senza fiatare, si trascinò attraverso l’entrata principale e su per le scale.  Percepì senza ascoltare attentamente il vociare di Happy e Tony che continuavano a discutere di lui.

Aprì la porta e notò subito una camera degli ospiti estremamente ben arredata. Un paio di pantaloni con una maglietta erano stati sistemati per lui sul letto immacolato, mentre lo spazzolino per i denti era sul comodino.

Peter sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile dormire, così si spogliò per infilarsi sotto la doccia nel bagno privato, rimanendo immobile sotto il getto dell’acqua fino a quando la sua pelle non divenne rossa e la sua testa non iniziò a girare vorticosamente.

Si passò distrattamente un asciugamano tra i capelli, indossando i pantaloni della tuta e la maglietta, chiedendosi pigramente se non fossero di Tony. Ignorando lo spazzolino da denti, si distese sul grande inquietante letto e fissò il soffitto.

Peter emise un soffocato urlo di sorpresa, quando Vision attraversò senza troppe cerimonie il muro, tenendo in mano una tazza fumante. L'androide sembrava profondamente pentito per lo spavento procuratogli: "Mi dispiace tanto, signor Parker," disse. " _In realtà_ , Wanda mi ha detto che gli umani ritengono sconcertante il mio passaggio attraverso i muri. È un'abitudine che sto ancora cercando di togliermi".

“Tu sai la mia vera identità?”

“Sei Peter Parker” ammise Vision con semplicità. “Altrimenti conosciuto come Spiderman”.

Gli occhi di Peter si spalancarono allarmati.

“Oh, non preoccuparti. Sono l’unico, oltre a Tony Stark, a conoscere la tua vera identità”.

“Ma come--?”

“Lo so che non siamo stati formalmente presentati, ma non è stato molto difficile per me capire che tipo di legame ci fosse tra il tirocinante di Tony e il giovane vigilante” convenne Vision. “Ma il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me, Peter”.

Peter lo fissò. Vision gli si avvicinò tendendogli la tazza come un’offerta di pace. “Wanda mi ha anche detto che nei momenti di difficoltà gli umani trovano confortante bere qualcosa di caldo. Ho sentito ciò che è successo da Tony”.

Il nodo alla gola lo colse di sorpresa. Sbatté rapidamente le palpebre, cercando di trattenere le lacrime, e allungò le mani prendendo la tazza offertagli da Vision. “Grazie” disse con voce rauca.

Vision annuì. “È terribile vedere qualcuno morire davanti ai tuoi occhi” gli disse dolcemente. “Immagino non sia stata per te la prima volta… ma non è nemmeno qualcosa a cui ci si abitua, non credi?”

Peter fece oscillare quella che riconobbe come cioccolata calda tra le proprie mani. “No” disse. “Non ci si abitua”.

“Sembra che tu ti faccia una colpa per ciò che è accaduto” convenne Vision.

Peter svicolò il proprio sguardo. “Non riesco a smettere di pensare a tutto ciò che avrei potuto fare per far andare le cose diversamente, tutte le eventualità che avrebbero potuto salvarla”.

“Queste cose sono facili da pensare, dopo che è accaduto” gli rispose. “Ma sono sicuro che tu abbia fatto tutto il possibile in quel momento”.

Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere copiosamente dal viso di Peter. Cercò di nasconderle, alzando la tazza di cioccolata calda alle labbra e prendendo un lungo sorso. C’era così tanta cioccolata in polvere in eccesso che tossì dopo averne inalata un po’.

“Spero che ci sia abbastanza cioccolato” affermò Vision preoccupato. “Ho aggiunto tre bustine per esserne certo…”

A dispetto di come si sentiva, Peter rise nel pianto. “Ce n’è un sacco”. Posò la tazza sul comodino, guardando pensosamente fuori dalla finestra. “Vorrei avere la certezza che questa sia l’ultima volta che ho fallito nel salvare qualcuno. Ma non lo sarà, vero?”

“No” rispose Vision. “Non lo sarà”.

Peter sospirò, piegando le gambe verso il proprio petto e appoggiando la testa sulle proprie ginocchia. “E se non fossi stato lì? Forse la polizia avrebbe potuto fare il proprio lavoro, cercando di salvarla, invece di pensare a far scendere prima me”.

“Penso sia qualcosa contro cui ognuno di noi combatte” disse Vision pensieroso. "Se abbiamo fallito lì dove qualcuno avrebbe potuto far meglio... se una situazione è stata migliorata o peggiorata dal nostro coinvolgimento...tutto ciò che è tipicamente impossibile da valutare. È un peso che bisogna sopportare per fare ciò che facciamo ".

Peter annuì lentamente. Prese un altro sorso di cioccolata e si sentì confortato dal calore che divampò nel suo petto.

“Non ho alcun dubbio che ciò che Spiderman ha fatto sia stato un guadagno per le persone di questa città, Peter. Cerca di ricordarlo sempre, in momenti come questo e anche in quelli migliori”. Vision rimase in silenzio per un po’. “So per esperienza che è più facile a dirsi che a farsi”.

Il bussare alla porta li interruppe. Vision gli sorrise, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. “Sono nella stanza accanto, se hai bisogno. Ti prometto che la prossima volta userò la porta”.

Peter ricambiò il sorriso. “Gr- grazie, Vision”.

Vision scomparve attraverso il muro mentre Peter apriva la porta, facendo comparire Tony. “È un problema se entro, ragazzo?”

Peter scosse il capo, facendosi da parte.

Tony si schiarì la voce, indicandogli subito la tazza. “Vision?”

Peter annuì.

“Dà consigli migliori dei miei” ammise Tony. “Sarà difficile esserne all’altezza, ma… volevo controllare…”

Peter sospirò. “Non riesco a smettere di vedere il suo viso”.

Tony fece una smorfia preoccupata. Allungò una mano verso Peter, ma sembrò ripensarci, intrecciando le mani davanti a sé. “Lo so, ragazzo. Lo so”

“Come fai a conviverci?”

“Bevendoci su” rispose Tony senza mezzi termini.

La fronte di Peter si corrugò a disagio.

“Te l’ho già detto, ragazzo. Voglio che tu sia migliore di me, perché non ne vado affatto fiero. Ad ogni modo… non è più così.  Ora, per lo più mi tengo occupato lavorando o ne parlo con Pepper. Abbiamo tutti bisogno di qualcosa”.

Peter annuì. Il silenzio si frappose fra i due. Tony lo studiò. “Non è stata colpa tua, Peter”

Peter sospirò rumorosamente. “Lo so”.

“No, ragazzo. Guardami. E dillo ad alta voce”.

Peter deglutì. “Non- non è stata colpa mia”.

“Di nuovo”.

Peter si ricompose. Poi, con voce leggermente più forte, “non è stata colpa mia."

“Bravo” affermò Tony. “Ora… c’è un’altra cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare”.

“Cosa?”

“Come ci sei finito invischiato con Wade Wilson?”

“Non sono _invischiato_ con lui… è successo tutto per caso. La prima volta, ho impedito che assassinasse il Punitore”.

“La _prima_ volta? Quante volte lo hai visto?”

“Un po’ in questo anno. La seconda volta è successo in uno strip club-”

“Un- _COSA_?”

Peter arrossì. “Non è come sembra! Un tipo aveva preso in ostaggio un gruppo di persone, all’interno dello strip club, e la sua fidanzata lavora lì- e l’assalitore la stava minacciando, perciò io-”

“Hai salvato la fidanzata spogliarellista di Wade Wilson?”

Peter annuì. “Quella sera ho scoperto la sua vera identità. Prima lo conoscevo solo come Deadpool”.

Tony negò col capo, incredulo. Peter riprese a parlare: “Poi lui è venuto alla mia scuola, per rinchiudere Flash dentro un armadietto…”

Tony appariva incredibilmente sempre più incredulo mentre Peter gli raccontava di ogni suo incontro con Wade.

“Peter… mi rincuora sapere che non sia successo nulla di grave, perché fidati, quel ragazzo è pericoloso. Instabile. Devi stargli lontano”.

“Non ho _cercato_ intenzionalmente di imbattermi in lui” esclamò Peter difendendosi. “Continua soltanto a spuntare fuori ogni volta”.

“Hai mai pensato che forse non è una mera coincidenza?”

“Che vorresti dire?”

“Mi spiego, c’è una reale possibilità che questo ragazzo ti abbia seguito, tenuto d’occhio” disse Tony. “In particolar modo ora che sa la tua identità”

“Signor Stark, non credo sia così… Non c’è ragione di pensare che lui possa sapere sempre dove trovarmi”

“Peter, è addestrato per _cacciare_ le persone. Ascoltami, da diverso tempo è nel nostro radar. È violento. Potrebbe star divertendosi con te come fossi un giocattolo, soltanto per cercare di farti abbassare la guardia…”

“Perché dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere?”

“Perché si annoia ed è questo che fa per divertirsi. Qualsiasi cosa potrebbe essere il motivo e per noi potrebbe non aver alcun senso, perché lui è uno psicopatico”.

Peter ricordò il modo in cui Wade lo aveva consolato nel vicolo, percependo un cupo rossore di imbarazzo mentre ricordava il modo in cui si era aggrappato a lui. Non importava cosa gli avesse detto Tony, non poteva credere che la preoccupazione di Wade fosse stata calcolata. Se Wade aveva davvero avuto il desiderio di ferirlo, Peter pensò che fosse altamente assurdo che non lo avesse già fatto.

Tony lo guardava con attenzione come se sapesse esattamente cosa stesse pensando. “Se dovessi rivederlo, voglio che mi chiami immediatamente, okay?”

Peter esitò, poi annuì. “Okay”.

“Ora riposati”.

Peter tirò indietro le coperte del letto, scivolando sotto di esse quando Tony si alzò per permetterglielo. “Luci accese o spente, ragazzo?”

“Accese” disse Peter in un sussurro. “Signor Stark? Potreste… magari… rimanere per qualche minuto ancora?” Peter arrossì per l’imbarazzo. Tony lo fissò, pensandoci. La sua espressione si addolcì. “Certo, ragazzo. Ho del lavoro arretrato, ma nulla mi impedisce di farlo qui. Aspettami un momento…”

Tony lasciò la stanza per cinque minuti, per poi riapparire con il proprio computer portatile, sedendosi sulla scrivania di fronte al letto e iniziando a lavorare.

Confortato dalla sua presenza, Peter fu in grado di appisolarsi col suono della tastiera.

 

***

Soltanto dopo che la polizia liberò finalmente il luogo dell’accaduto, Wade fece ritorno al suo appartamento. E quando Vanessa tornò dal lavoro, Wade ebbe modo di raccontargli l’orribile vicenda di Alice e Peter.

“Oh, Gesù, la ragazza che abitava sopra di noi?” gli domandò Vanessa. “Lei è--?”

“Sì” affermò Wade.

Vanessa guardò fuori dalla finestra. “E il ragazzo?”

“Come dicevo… se ne è andato con Tony Stark. È stato tremendo. I giornalisti brulicavano tutt’intorno dopo l’accaduto, e Mabel era così entusiasta di parlare con ognuno di loro”.

Vanessa roteò gli occhi. “Quella idiota” contraccambiò poi lo sguardo di Wade. “Che cosa hai fatto per far incazzare Stark?”

“Beh, lui è a capo degli Avengers, no? E tutti loro sono per principio degli anti-mercenari”.

“Sì, okay, ma mi sembra fosse incazzato in modo particolare con te”.

“Sono bravo nel mio mestiere” disse Wade, ammiccandole. “E poi mi è sembrato molto protettivo nei confronti del ragazzino. Credo non gli sia piaciuto trovarlo in mia compagnia”.

“Forse è meglio se rimani lontano dal ragazzo per un po’, Wade”.

“Non che io lo faccia di proposito. Continua a spuntare fuori!”

“Sta attento, solo questo. L’ultima cosa che vogliamo è che tu finisca nel mirino degli Avengers più di quanto già non ci sia…”

Wade annuì rassegnato, baciando Vanessa e spegnendo le luci. Quando furono a letto, Wade rimase sveglio ancora un po’ mentre Vanessa già dormiva, cercando di non preoccuparsi per Peter.


	6. Capitolo 6

VI

 

Wade scosse la testa disgustato mentre lasciava scorrere sul suo telefono un altro articolo sul suicidio di Alice. _Fottuti avvoltoi_.

I titoli principali "SPIDER-MAN LASCIA CADERE UNA GIOVANE DONNA DA UN EDIFICIO" e "IL MORTALE FALLIMENTO DEL VIGILANTE MASCHERATO DI NEW YORK" erano stati pubblicati su internet durante la notte. Fu ulteriormente infuriato nel vedere la sua vicina invadente citata in uno degli articoli.

_Una testimone degli orribili eventi della scorsa sera dice la sua sulla situazione. "Secondo me, quella giovane donna sarebbe ancora viva se Spiderman non avesse interferito con il soccorso della polizia", ha spiegato Mabel Spencer._

Wade ripose il suo cellulare, sussultando al pensiero di quanto arduo potesse essere per il ragazzino affrontare quello stupido teatrino mediatico. Spontaneamente, vide Peter con gli occhi della mente, smascherato e devastato, mentre vomitava in un bidone della spazzatura in un vicolo abbandonato…

Scossa la testa nel mero tentativo di distogliere la mente da quella immagine, si vestì e uscì dall’appartamento per dirigersi al Sister Margaret’s.

***

"Citerò in giudizio ogni fottuto giornale di questa città per diffamazione", borbottò minacciosamente Tony, facendo il caffè mentre, come Wade, scorreva le pessime notizie sul suo telefono.

Tony interruppe la sua diatriba borbottata alla vista di Peter che emergeva assonnato dalla camera degli ospiti, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

"Hey," disse Tony con tono impostato e troppo allegro da fargli venire voglia di prendersi a calci. "Vuoi un caffè?" e senza aspettare una risposta, gli versò una generosa dose di caffè. Aggiunse poi una incredibile quantità di zucchero (senza crema, per lo meno), nel modo in cui sapeva piacesse al ragazzo.

Peter si accigliò per il comportamento leggermente maniacale di Tony, ma non disse nulla e accettò il caffè con gratitudine.

“Grazie, Signor Stark”.

Tony permise a Peter qualche sorso di caffè prima di aggiungere "Happy è già giù per riportarti da May, ma prima che tu vada c'è qualcosa di cui dobbiamo parlare."

Peter alzò lo sguardo su Tony senza nascondere l'espressione sconfitta di qualcuno che si aspettava il peggio.

Tony sospirò, posando la sua tazza di caffè. _Sii diretto. Non girarci intorno_. Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Tony non se la sentiva di aggiungere altro dolore sulla figura esile di Peter, ma non poteva permettergli di lasciare la base impreparato. "La stampa è stata ostile nei tuoi riguardi".

Tony guardò come Peter impallidiva prima che la sua espressione diventasse scrupolosamente indecifrabile. "Io… sapevo che sarebbe successo" disse Peter tranquillamente. "C'erano molti testimoni”,

"Non ti chiederò di non leggere gli articoli" disse Tony. "So quanto sia impossibile non farlo. Dopo quello che è successo a Sokovia... e in Nigeria... tutti noi siamo stati trascinati nel fango dalla stampa".

Peter annuì. Tony continuò. "Non ti dirò che non fa schifo perché fa schifo, ma lo supererai. La stampa andrà oltre. Lo fanno sempre. "

Peter deglutì a fatica, evitando gli occhi di Tony. "Grazie per avermi permesso di restare."

Tony gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. Desiderava poter pensare a qualcos'altro da dire, qualcosa di profondo e di sostegno che avrebbe fatto sentire meglio Peter, ma invece si accontentò: "Non c’è nulla da ringraziare, ragazzo".

 Finirono il loro caffè in silenzio, poi Peter tornò a casa con Happy.

***

"Hmm?" mugugnò Peter, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che Ned lo stava guardando aspettandosi una risposta.

"Ho solo chiesto se stavi bene."

"Sì, sì. Sto bene."

"Non stai bene."

Peter fece una smorfia. "Hai letto i giornali."

"Sì," disse Ned, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Se vuoi parlarne..."

"Grazie, Ned," disse Peter, atono, in quella che sperava fosse un'evidente indicazione che _non_ volesse parlarne.

Ned annuì, tornando al set di Lego che i due stavano costruendo nella camera di Peter.

Il tentativo di comportarsi normalmente con Ned e May aveva reso Peter esausto. Aveva ancora problemi a dormire, e quando dormiva aveva gli incubi.

La notte precedente, aveva rivisitato la scena del suicidio di Alice nei suoi sogni. Aveva allungato la mano per afferrare quella della ragazza soltanto per vederla scivolare dalla sua presa e schiantarsi al suolo sotto di loro. Gridando e cadendo a terra accanto a lei, l’aveva vista da più vicino soltanto per rendersi conto che non fosse affatto Alice, ma Zia May. Si era svegliato terrorizzato, inzuppato di sudore e tremando violentemente. Incapace di calmarsi da solo, si era insinuato nella stanza di May, aprendo la porta e ascoltando con attenzione fino a quando non aveva sentito il suono costante del suo respiro.

"Non credo che abbiano alcuna prova, legalmente," disse Ned pensieroso.

"Huh?" Chiese Peter.

Ned inarcò le sopracciglia. "Sai, il discorso sul registrare tutti i vigilanti."

Peter fece una smorfia al ricordo. Aveva letto quell'articolo così spesso che poteva praticamente recitarlo.

_Le azioni di Spiderman hanno indotto alcuni a richiedere una rivalutazione dello stato attuale degli Accordi di Sokovia. Attualmente, gli accordi sono legalmente rivolti a tutti gli Avengers, una squadra specializzata ora sotto la supervisione delle Nazioni Unite. Tuttavia, con le segnalazioni dei vigilanti non registrati che agiscono in modo indipendente in tutto il paese c’è da chiedersi se tutti gli individui con capacità alterate debbano essere registrati per la sicurezza del persone._

Peter aveva visto altri articoli emergere che menzionavano Daredevil e Jessica Jones. Si mise le mani nei capelli al pensiero di creare problemi ad altre persone come lui. Ned aveva l'aria di essersi pentito di aver affrontato l'argomento, e in un tentativo disperato allungò l'ultimo Lego del set a Peter per permettere a lui di completarlo.

Quando Ned andò via, Peter si preparò per la pattuglia. Nei primi giorni dopo ciò che era successo ad Alice, si era rifiutato di uscire, credendo che farlo avesse solo peggiorato le cose. Ma poi sentire parlare dei crimini che avevano avuto luogo mentre lui era rimasto a casa, aveva fatto incrementare il suo senso di colpa e così, alla fine, aveva deciso di tornare – metaforicamente – a cavallo.

"Hai rilevato qualcosa, Karen?"

"Affermativo, Peter. C'è un appartamento che va a fuoco a diversi isolati da qui. Posso indirizzarti."

Peter seguì le direttive di Karen sull’incendio, giungendo con la vista a un piccolo condominio inghiottito dalle fiamme e chiaramente sopraffatto dai vigili del fuoco che lottavano per spegnere il fuoco.

"Mio figlio è ancora dentro!" urlava una donna mentre veniva trascinata fuori dall'edificio da due vigili del fuoco.

"Signora, l'edificio sta per crollare", disse con fermezza uno dei vigili del fuoco. "La stanza di suo figlio è bloccata da alcuni detriti. Stiamo facendo tutto il possibile per creare un percorso. "

Quando Peter lo sentì, fece un respiro profondo e chiese a Karen di guidarlo. Si assuefò al calore insopportabile e respirò fumo, usando la sua forza per rimuovere abbastanza macerie da infilarsi nella camera da letto del ragazzo. Peter trovò il bambino di sei anni miracolosamente illeso nel luogo in cui si era rifugiato, sotto il suo letto, e lo prese tra le braccia, tenendolo stretto. "Va tutto bene," disse.

"Va tutto bene, ti ho preso ora." Il ragazzo gli si aggrappò addosso, nascondendo il suo viso nella spalla di Peter, terrorizzato.

I pompieri si affrettarono a fare in modo che Peter uscisse fuori dall'edificio che diventava sempre più instabile, usando le loro asce per creare un buco più ampio tra le macerie. Mentre tutti fuggivano dall'edificio, un pompiere batté sulla schiena di Peter in segno di gratitudine mentre un altro prendeva il ragazzo dalle sue braccia facendogli indossare una maschera di ossigeno. La madre del ragazzo scattò verso di loro e abbracciò Peter così violentemente che pensò che avrebbe potuto spezzargli le costole. Peter la tenne in piedi mentre piangeva per lo sfinimento e il sollievo.

Si sentì bene con se stesso per la prima volta dopo Alice, mentre vedeva la madre e il figlio riunirsi.

Leggermente stordito per lo sforzo e il fumo, Peter uscì di scena tossendo, quando fu distratto da un rapido movimento alla sua sinistra. Voltandosi bruscamente, vide e riconobbe l'uomo che una volta era conosciuto come il diavolo di Hell’s Kitchen.

"D-Daredevil?" domandò Peter incredulo.

Daredevil si avvicinò a Peter, alzando le mani per mostrare che non era armato. "Spiderman. Ho bisogno che tu venga con me. È importante."

Peter si guardò attorno nervosamente. “Um-io...”

"Adesso, ragazzo."

Peter sospirò. Perché tutti pensavano che fosse un bambino? Era per la sua voce? Provò a farla sembrare più profonda... Avventatamente, seguì il richiamo di Daredevil camminando in un imbarazzante silenzio per quello che a Peter sembrò quasi un chilometro.

"Dobbiamo parlare" disse infine Daredevil una volta arrivati in un magazzino fatiscente e chiaramente abbandonato.

Peter dondolò nervosamente da un piede all'altro. "Io-"

"Che succede?" Disse una voce familiare da dentro il magazzino. "Pensavo che ci incontrassimo da soli."

"Non l'ho mai detto", disse Daredevil con evidente esasperazione. "Questo riguarda anche lui."

Peter rimase interdetto quando Wade venne fuori dal magazzino, sembrando altrettanto scioccato nel vedere Peter come Peter lo era nel vedere lui. Si voltarono tutti verso una donna magrolina con capelli neri, stivali da combattimento e jeans strappati che si stava unendo a loro, incrociando le braccia con un'espressione leggermente annoiata.

"Hey, Spiderman", disse infine Wade. "È molto tempo che non ci si vede."

Peter provò un senso di gratitudine per il fatto che Wade non avesse usato il suo nome. Lui annuì. "Deadpool", disse.

"Voi due vi conoscete?" Chiese Daredevil.

"Non proprio," disse Wade impacciato. "Ma ci siamo incontrati."

La donna si schiarì la voce. "Se abbiamo finito con i convenevoli, puoi dirmi perché sono stata invitata?" Fece una pausa per un istante. "Scusatemi, ho dimenticato la mia maschera a casa" aggiunse sogghignando.

Daredevil annuì come se stesse raccogliendo i pensieri. "Penso che tutti abbiate letto i giornali di recente," disse tranquillamente.

Peter arrossì, indietreggiando involontariamente.

"Intendi la merda riguardante il registrare ogni vigilante?" Chiese Wade. " _Per favore_ dimmi che non è per questo che ci siamo riuniti. Non sono nemmeno un _vigilante_. Sono un mercenario. "

Jessica lo guardò divertita. "Deadpool, giusto? Ho sentito che sei un cecchino piuttosto sveglio".

Wade si limitò ad annuire. "E tu devi essere Jessica Jones. Bel lavoro con Kilgrave. Sono un fan di chiunque riesca a spezzare colli a mani nude. "

Peter trasalì a quell'immagine, guardando sorpreso verso Jessica. _Quella_ era Jessica Jones?

Daredevil aveva l’aria di chi stesse pensando che quell’incontro non stesse andando come aveva previsto. "Guarda, non mi importa se ti consideri un vigilante o meno, avrà comunque un impatto su ogni persona con poteri sovrumani e riconosciuta nel paese, molto presto. So da fonte certa che l'espansione degli accordi potrebbe arrivare prima di quanto pensiamo. Il segretario di stato sta forzando un po’ la mano per ottenere ciò che vuole. "

Gli occhi di Jessica si socchiusero. "Io non firmerò nulla", disse in tono teso.

"Hai attirato molta attenzione su di te dopo quello che è successo con Kilgrave", disse Daredevil seriamente. "Non riuscirai a tornare nell'ombra, se decideranno di fare pressione".

Jessica si oscurò.

Wade sbuffò. "Senti, io non opero legalmente in ogni caso. Io uccido gente per soldi. Non me ne frega un cazzo se decideranno di ampliare gli accordi".

Daredevil lo considerò per un momento. "Da quello che so, hai ucciso soprattutto criminali e assassini sfuggiti alla giustizia. Piuttosto selettivo sui tuoi lavori per essere un mercenario, no?"

Wade incrociò le braccia. "Pura coincidenza" disse, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Accetto lavori che pagano bene. Qual è il punto?"

"Il punto è che per ora per i federali è molto più difficile di quanto valga la pena portarti dentro. Certo, quello che stai facendo è illegale… _tutti_ noi agiamo illegalmente. Ma il modo in cui scegli i tuoi lavori, ti rende più di aiuto per loro che un ostacolo. Tutto questo scomparirà nel momento in cui gli accordi verranno espansi. Stanno facendo pressione sull’opinione pubblica per costringere a registrare tutti coloro che possiedono dei poteri".

"Beh, che peccato," disse Jessica. "Non possono buttarci tutti dentro."

"Potrebbero" disse in un sussurro Daredevil. "Hanno Tony Stark, Vision e War Machine. Hanno delle incredibili armi in fase di sviluppo che dovrebbero essere prodotte _appositamente_ per rinchiudere quelli come noi. Hanno una prigione di massima sicurezza che chiamano la Zattera."

"Come fai a sapere tutto questo?" chiese sospettoso Wade.

"Te l'ho detto... ho una fonte."

"Stronzate," disse Jessica. "Dicci come lo sai o me ne tiro fuori"

"Mi dispiace," sbottò Peter, incapace di sopportare ancora tutto quello.

I tre smisero di parlare, girandosi verso di lui con aria confusa.

"Uhm" balbettò Peter, diventando rosso sotto la sua maschera. Tentò coscientemente di abbassare la sua voce di poche ottave. "Lo so- che sono io- il motivo per cui stanno facendo pressione sull’ampliamento degli accordi. Dopo che... sì... ho lasciato morire quella donna. "

I tre rimasero in silenzio.

"Te l'ho detto, ragazzo," disse Daredevil. "Cercano di far pressione su tutto questo da molto tempo. Quello che è successo con te è solo ciò che stanno usando ora per ottenere consensi dalle persone".

Jessica annuì. "Ho visto le cose che puoi fare", disse, la sua voce insolitamente compassionevole. "Mi sembra che questi bastardi ingrati possano prendere una pagina dal tuo libro e iniziare effettivamente ad aiutare la gente di questa città invece di scrivere cazzate su qualcuno che sta solo cercando di fare la differenza".

"Ad ogni modo," aggiunse Wade. "Quello che è successo a quella ragazza non è stata colpa tua. Sarebbe saltata giù con o senza di te. "

"Esatto," disse una quinta voce da fuori al magazzino.

"Ma che _cazzo_?!" esclamò Jessica sorpresa. "A quante persone hai detto che eravamo qui?" Chiese rivolta a Daredevil, che annuiva impercettibilmente alla quinta voce. "Capitano" lo salutò.

Capitan America raggiunse il gruppo. "Scusatemi se vi ho colti di sorpresa," disse, sempre cortese.

Jessica gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, incrociando le braccia. "Che cosa ci fa _lui_ qui?"

"Volevi sapere la mia fonte," disse Daredevil.

"La tua fonte è _Capitan America_?!" gridò Peter.

"Spiderman", disse il Capitano, facendo un cenno a Peter. Peter si sentì distintamente imbarazzato per il ricordo del loro ultimo incontro, ma Steve non ne fece menzione. Invece si rivolse al gruppo in generale. "Gli accordi vengono estesi a tutti gli individui potenziati", disse stancamente. "Non è una questione di _se_ , ma _quando_ avverrà. Abbiamo bisogno di unire le forze se vogliamo opporci".

Il gruppo lo fissò in un silenzio attonito.


	7. Capitolo 7

VII

 

 

Peter, Wade, Daredevil e Jessica rimasero in silenzio. Peter stava tremando leggermente. Sapeva che l’argomento sull’espansione degli accordi c’era sempre stato, ancor prima di quella situazione, ma non l'aveva mai preso sul serio. 

Il signor Stark non avrebbe permesso che succedesse, o si sbagliava?

Il Capitano si schiarì la gola e continuò a parlare. Disse loro che lui e Tony erano rimasti in contatto, cercando di trovare degli emendamenti agli accordi su cui tutti avrebbero potuto concordare. I negoziati erano andati bene finché Ross non aveva introdotto la mozione per estendere gli accordi ai vigilanti. Da allora Ross stava mettendo carne sulla brace da dare in pasto ai media, raccogliendo storie su storie di danni collaterali causati dai vigilanti non registrati. Il suicidio di Alice era stata l'ultima fra queste.

Quando Steve finì di parlare, Peter deglutì a fatica, guardando terrorizzato prima il Capitano per poi passare a Jessica e Daredevil e infine posarsi su Wade.

"Se si arriverà a questo punto, ci sarà da combattere", disse Steve senza mezzi termini. "Vi suggerisco di iniziare a pensare per quale parte vi schiererete".

"Ci- ci sarà da combattere?" chiese Peter. "Intendi contro il governo? Contro il signor Stark? "

Steve sembrò decisamente a disagio. "C'è una possibilità che si non arriverà a questo", disse velocemente.

Wade avrebbe scommesso che stava mentendo. Incrociò le braccia. "L'unica 'parte' che sceglierò, sarà la mia", disse. “È stato veramente spassoso e tutto ma credo che sia arrivato il momento di andarmene. Ci si vede"

Gli altri lo osservarono mentre Wade si allontanava.

Il Capitano guardò scetticamente verso Daredevil. "Sei sicuro che fosse una buona idea farlo venire qui?"

Daredevil si strinse nelle spalle. “È coinvolto più di quanto voglia ammettere. Stavo cercando di dargli un piccolo avvertimento. "

Jessica sbuffò. "Ha bisogno di un piccolo avvertimento come io ho bisogno di un proiettile in testa. È _immortale_ , ricordi? "

"Questo non significa che non possa essere imprigionato", disse Daredevil.

"Senti... la cosa migliore che possiamo fare per ora è cercare di non attirare l'attenzione su noi, per quanto possibile" disse Steve. "L'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è una stampa ancor più ostile. Vi farò sapere."

Peter trasalì. Il gruppo si disperse così rapidamente come si era raccolto.

 

***

 

Spavaldo come era sembrato, Wade non poté fare a meno di riflettere sulle potenziali implicazioni degli accordi nelle settimane che seguirono all'incontro estemporaneo con Capitan America. L'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era di essere sul radar del governo federale.

Wade prese un grosso sorso di birra, alzando lo sguardo stancamente su Weasel.

"Stai una merda, Wade."

Wade alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Qual è la novità? Prendimi un'altra birra.".

Weasel eseguì. "Dimmi di nuovo come il fottuto Capitan America ha confuso le tue chiappe per quelle di un vigilante."

Wade fece una smorfia. "Apparentemente l'unico requisito necessario è quello di indossare una maschera."

"Jessica Jones non indossa una maschera", disse Weasel.

Wade si strinse nelle spalle. "Dimmi solo perché mi hai chiamato. Sembrava un’emergenza".

"È un lavoro... da una persona anonima. La più grande taglia che abbia visto da un po'. Ha chiesto di te, specificamente. "

Wade inarcò le sopracciglia. "Chi è?"

Weasel gli consegnò una busta e Wade l’aprì. Lesse il nome del bersaglio e sbuffò.

"Ti sembro uno che ha voglia di morire?" Sbuffò.

Weasel si strinse nelle spalle. "Tu non puoi morire."

"Si fa per dire", disse Wade roteando gli occhi. "Essere immortale non mi tiene fuori dalla prigione federale. Devo pensare a Vanessa. "

"Ho ragione di credere che Vanessa vorrebbe essere pensata nel contesto di questo pagamento da un milione di dollari."

Wade sussultò un po'. Era particolarmente a corto di denaro, ultimamente.

"E non comportarti come se non ti interessasse tutta questa roba sulla registrazione dei vigilanti," disse Weasel, un po' più tranquillo ora. "So che ti preoccupa."

Wade gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, sorseggiando la sua birra. Se doveva essere onesto con se stesso (e per principio non lo era quasi mai), era turbato sulla legge della registrazione dei vigilanti. Era stato involontariamente trascinato nell'epicentro di questo pasticcio, ma si sentiva anche disgustato dal pensiero che il governo interferisse con la giustizia dei vigilanti. Persone come Peter avevano il potenziale per fare davvero la differenza in questa città, e loro avevano tutta l’intenzione di smantellarlo in nome di alcune stupide cazzate burocratiche.

Weasel sembrò leggere i suoi pensieri e gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo. "Pensaci."

Wade scosse la testa esasperato, ma prese la busta con sé quando se ne andò.

Seguendo un impeto di adrenalina e un impulso incontrollato dopo aver camminato intorno al suo appartamento, pensando al lavoro che Weasel gli aveva consegnato nella busta, Wade decise di accettarlo. Seguì le istruzioni contorte nella busta per entrare in contatto con il cliente, che incontrò di persona in un bar squallido. Il cliente di Wade era calmo e apertamente teso ma anche estremamente competente. Aveva considerato ogni eventualità, studiandole con freddezza dall'inizio alla fine. Wade era abbastanza esperto nel campo per riconoscere un maestro pianificatore al lavoro. Mentre Wade dubitava seriamente che questo ragazzo avesse mai sparato a qualcuno personalmente, era sicuro che aveva un sacco di pratica con l'orchestrazione della logistica.

 

***

Alcune settimane dopo, arrivò il giorno del colpo. Da un balcone inutilizzato molto alto, Wade osservò con disgusto la folla che si stava radunando. I politici ipocriti avevano organizzato questo evento in un importante centro congressi a Washington per promuovere la legge sulla registrazione dei vigilanti. Il pubblico era composto principalmente da personalità politiche, stampa, lobbisti e cittadini che sentivano di essere stati in qualche modo trattati ingiustamente dai vigilanti.

La folla si era sistemata in attesa degli oratori, e il Segretario di Stato, Ross, aveva iniziato a salire i gradini sul palco. Wade strinse i denti con disgusto per l’esagitato applauso che ricevette. Alcuni dei gruppi di "sostegno" si erano effettivamente alzati in piedi per applaudire mentre Ross arrivava sul podio con un ghigno di merda. Il dito di Wade ebbe un fremito sul grilletto, ma sapeva che doveva aspettare il momento giusto. La sua macchina per la fuga sarebbe stata lì a piano avviato. Sospirò, tenendo comunque d’occhio Ross.

"Buona sera signore, e signori! Prima di tutto desidero esprimere la mia più profonda gratitudine per il vostro sostegno alla legge sulla registrazione dei vigilanti".

Ancora applausi. Wade alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"So che molti di voi hanno seguito le argomentazioni presentate per abolire il modo di agire al di fuori della giustizia dei vigilanti. Avrete sentito parlare di personaggi politici di spicco, delle vittime e delle loro famiglie e degli esperti legislatori. Oggi, vorrei presentarvi una nuova prospettiva. Per favore, unitevi a me, nel dare il benvenuto al nuovo sostenitore della nostra causa: Spiderman!"

Per un momento, Wade fu certo di aver avuto un infarto. Non _poteva_ aver sentito bene, eppure non c'era alcuno sbaglio quando vide la macchia rossa e blu di Spiderman mentre emergeva sul palco. Era accompagnato da Tony Stark, che aveva la mano sulla spalla di Peter e lo indirizzava verso il palco.

Stark sembrava inappropriatamente cupo, e Wade riuscì a vedere attraverso il suo cannocchiale che le nocche della mano sulla spalla di Peter erano diventate bianche.

Ci fu un esitante applauso e dei borbottii dalla folla. Peter avanzò a grandi passi, per giungere in piedi accanto a Ross. Tony stava dicendo qualcosa all'orecchio del ragazzo, ma Peter scuoteva semplicemente la testa scrollandosi di dosso la mano. Sembrava rassegnato, quando Stark fece un paio di passi indietro con un'espressione confusa.

Wade era scioccato. Ross si era unito alla folla nell'applaudire Peter per poi rincominciare a parlare.

"Vedete, dopo che le azioni di Spiderman hanno provocato la morte di una giovane donna, alla fine ha capito. La legge sulla registrazione del vigilante è necessaria per proteggere le persone di questo paese! Per dimostrare il suo nuovo impegno per questa causa, Spiderman ha accettato di smascherarsi, qui e ora, davanti a tutti voi. Spera di riconquistare la vostra fiducia diventando trasparente con voi"

Wade si sentì stordito. _Stupido ragazzino. Che cazzo stai facendo?_

Peter cominciò a parlare, e l'ondata nella sua voce attraversò Wade come un coltello. Non assunse più la voce falsamente profonda che a volte usava. Mai come prima, sembrò il quindicenne che era.

"Spero che il mio smascheramento faccia sentire i c-cittadini di New York di nuovo al sicuro."

Le mani tremanti di Peter si spostarono verso la sua maschera e Wade non ce la fece più. Era cosciente del fatto che questo avrebbe quasi certamente provocato la sua cattura, non se ne curò, mirò dritto verso il Segretario Ross e premette il grilletto.


	8. Capitolo 8

Accaddero diverse cose contemporaneamente. Ross si accasciò mentre il pubblico urlava. Le guardie di sicurezza si precipitarono verso la fonte del colpo di pistola, ostacolate dalla folla in preda al panico. Le mani di Peter si immobilizzarono dove erano rimaste per togliersi la maschera. Tony scattò in avanti per tirarlo via, usando il suo guanto corazzato.

"È morto," sibilò Tony. "Muoviamoci."

Peter era chiaramente sotto shock, intorpidito e in ginocchio circondato dal sangue di Ross. Alla voce di Tony, balzò in piedi, stringendo il suo braccio per sostenersi.

Alcune guardie raggiunsero Ross. Uno cercò invano il suo polso mentre un altro chiamava un'ambulanza. Nessuno di loro guardò verso Tony o Peter.

Tony trascinò Peter verso l'uscita di sicurezza più vicina, ma fu bloccato dalla folla in preda al panico. Perciò imprecò sottovoce e scrutò il perimetro, individuando una porta con l'etichetta "riservato alla manutenzione". Usò quindi il suo guanto per distruggere la maniglia, aprendo la porta e spingendo Peter davanti a sé. Mentre Tony e Peter incespicavano nel corridoio buio, corsero a capofitto verso una figura mascherata, chiaramente anche questa in fuga da lì.

Tony e Wade si guardarono negli occhi. Istintivamente, Tony tirò Peter a sé per proteggerlo dietro di sé. "Tu", sputò.

"Io" concordò Wade. Respirava a fatica, tenendo il fucile d'assalto fra di loro. Strinse gli occhi sul gesto chiaramente protettivo di Tony. "Se avessi voluto sparare al ragazzo, lo avrei già fatto. E sarebbe stato comunque meglio di quello che _tu_ gli stavi facendo fare".

"Pensi che l'abbia pianificato _io_?" chiese Tony incredulo. "Tu-"

I due uomini si bloccarono al suono della porta che si apriva di nuovo, dalla quale emersero due guardie di sicurezza, che puntarono le armi verso di loro. "Fermi!"

Tony alzò le mani e aprì la bocca per iniziare a spiegare, ma i due uomini caddero a terra quando Wade sparò senza esitazione, mettendo una pallottola in ciascuna delle loro gambe. Wade continuò a muoversi mentre le guardie urlavano dal dolore.

"Aspetta!" Tony si affrettò a seguirlo, trascinando anche Peter. Notò che Peter aveva cominciato a tremare violentemente.

"Happy è in macchina, va bene, Peter?" mormorò.

Happy aveva parcheggiato l'auto nei pressi del luogo, con le istruzioni di rimanere lì fino alla fine della cerimonia. Con tutto ciò che stava accadendo, Tony era felice di aver preso quella precauzione.

Con sollievo, Tony notò che il corridoio di manutenzione portava effettivamente a un'uscita. Vide Wade che si allontanava verso l'edificio di fronte a loro e, agendo d'impulso, invitò il mercenario mascherato. "Vieni con noi".

" _Scherzi?_ "

"Non ce la farai a piedi," disse Tony.

Sconcertato, Wade li seguì. Si affrettarono per circa mezzo chilometro prima di arrivare alla macchina. Mentre si avvicinavano, Happy fissò Wade a bocca aperta.

"Andiamo!" disse Tony teso mentre lui, Wade e Peter salivano sul retro dell'auto.

Tony si rifiutò di parlare di quanto fosse successo fino a quando non furono al sicuro alla base degli Avengers. Fece accomodare Peter e Wade mentre Happy sembrava troppo sollevato per seguire il suggerimento di Tony e ritirarsi in una delle camere degli ospiti.

Tony parlò a Wade. "Suppongo di non doverti chiedere se sei stato tu a sparare a Ross", disse seccamente.

"Supposizione corretta" disse Wade, esaminandosi una ad una le unghie con fare annoiato.

"Perché?" chiese Tony lentamente.

"Che significa _perché_?" Wade gesticolò con impazienza indicandosi. "Sono un mercenario".

Tony roteò gli occhi. "Questo lo so, intendevo perché lo hai fatto _in quel preciso momento,_ era evidente che il piano fosse un altro. Scappavi a piedi, per l'amor del cielo!"

Wade esitò. Alla fine, si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

Tony incrociò le braccia, in attesa di una risposta più eloquente.

Wade lanciò un'occhiataccia a Tony. "Perché devo essere io quello posto sotto inquisizione? Sei _tu_ quello che ha cercato di far smascherare il ragazzino per una trovata politica".

"Non è stata un’idea del signor Stark," intervenne Peter tranquillamente, rompendo il suo insolito silenzio. "Sono stato io. Io..." si interruppe, guardando fuori dalla finestra. "Suppongo che non importi, oramai."

" _Cosa_ non dovrebbe importare?" chiese Tony esasperato. "Ho cercato un confronto con te per _settimane_ e ora stai dicendo che non importa-"

"Mia zia è stata minacciata", disse Peter svuotando il sacco.

Il cuore di Tony precipitò. Le azioni di Peter in quelle ultime settimane, improvvisamente assunsero tutte un terribile senso, e voleva prendersi a calci da solo per non esserci arrivato prima. Pensava che Peter avesse acconsentito a tutto quello a causa del persistente senso di colpa per la ragazza morta... non per  una minaccia incombente a sua zia. Si sentì uno schifo.

Come poteva essere stato così stupido?

Tony e Wade non dissero niente per un po', fissando Peter. Peter continuò. "Lui... mi teneva d’occhio. Uno dei suoi autisti si è avvicinato a me mentre camminavo verso la stazione dei treni dopo la scuola... mi ha detto di salire in macchina. Sapeva chi ero. Ha usato tutti gli avvistamenti di Spiderman per triangolare un'area plausibile in cui vivevo... aveva dei ragazzi che mi osservavano, in attesa che io tornassi a casa. Probabilmente è stato davvero facile per loro... Non sono sempre stato attento quando tornavo nell'appartamento dopo la pattuglia. "

" _Chi,_ Peter?" Chiese Tony, immaginando già la possibile risposta.

“R-Ross.”

 

***

_“Tua zia è una donna incantevole, Peter”_

_Peter strinse entrambe le mani a pugno._

_“Sarebbe proprio una disgrazia se dovesse accaderle qualcosa, a quel suo meraviglioso viso” aggiunse Ross._

_Peter impallidì, mentre Ross ghignava. “Non preoccuparti, non devi temere per lei… per ora. Ma spero che questo ti faccia sentire lo stesso senso di disagio, di impotenza, che molti di noi provano al pensiero che i vigilanti agiscono al di fuori della legge”_

_Peter sbatté le palpebre incredulo. Ross stava davvero mettendo entrambe le cose sullo stesso piano?_

_“Penso che tu possa esserci davvero utile, Peter”_

_Peter aprì bocca, ma la richiuse bruscamente, disorientato dal rapido e spaventoso capovolgersi degli eventi. Deglutì in difficoltà. “Cosa vuoi da me?”_

***

All'improvviso Peter sembrò piuttosto pallido.

"Calmati, ragazzino," disse Wade, la sua voce insolitamente carezzevole. “È  tutto okay".

Peter scosse la testa. "Tu- tu l'hai ucciso."

Wade annuì.

Peter incontrò il suo sguardo e Wade fu sorpreso di trovare angoscia e paura piuttosto che gratitudine nei suoi occhi.

"Ciò che il signor Stark ha detto," disse lentamente Peter. "A proposito di te che lo u-uccidi prima del tempo. Lo hai fatto perché stavo per togliermi la maschera? "

Wade restituì con fermezza lo sguardo di Peter. "Sì".

"Perché hai accettato il lavoro?"

"Quante volte devo dirlo? Sono un mercenario, ragazzino. È così che guadagno i miei soldi ".

"È per la legge sulla registrazione dei vigilanti, vero?" chiese Peter con calma.

Wade sbuffò. "No."

"Stai mentendo," disse Peter piano. Si fermò per un momento, poi "Non dovevi _ucciderlo_. Avremmo potuto trovare un altro modo".

Wade sbuffò. "Si? E come pensi che sarebbero andare le cose per te? Per tua zia? "

Peter non disse nulla, ma si alzò in piedi. Sembrava improvvisamente arrabbiato. "Non parlare di mia zia! Non capisci quello che ho passato da quando è stata minacciata".

"Ti ho fatto un favore!" sputò Wade.

"Non te l'ho chiesto!" Urlò Peter. "Non avrei _mai_ -"

Wade provò un'improvvisa ondata di rabbia. Avanzò verso l'adolescente, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse forte contro il muro più vicino. Un accenno di paura guizzò sul viso di Peter, ma fissò Wade con aria di sfida. Wade si ritrovò a urlare. "Non tutti si aggirano per New York per aiutare le vecchie signore ad attraversare la strada e non tutti sono come te che «no, non uccido per principio!» perché altrimenti «faccio gli incubi la notte, buh». Si trattava di scegliere tra noi e lui, ragazzino. E ho scelto _noi_. Qualcosa che non faresti mai, per quanto sei vigliacco!".

Tony strattonò Wade lontano da Peter, ringhiando. "Ora basta! _Vattene._ "

"D’accordo" disse Wade. Indicò con cattiveria Peter. "La prossima volta che stai per fare qualcosa di stupido, non aspettarti che io sia lì".

Peter si limitò a fissarlo mentre Wade usciva rabbiosamente dall’edificio.

 

***

Vanessa era sveglia quando Wade tornò nell'appartamento, respirando affannosamente. "Fai le valigie", esclamò.

"Che cosa?"

"Ho detto, _fai le valigie_! Siamo ricchi". Wade cominciò a gettare a casaccio le loro cose in una borsa, borbottando sottovoce.

Vanessa non si mosse.

"Perché mi stai guardando in quel modo?! Dammi una mano a raccogliere tutta questa merda".

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese Vanessa esitante.

"Non lo so ancora. Pensavo a qualche posto tropicale".

"Quindi immagino che il colpo su Ross sia andato bene?"

Wade sbuffò. "No, non proprio. Ma, sì, alla fine è morto".

"Wade-"

"Senti, non abbiamo tempo di parlarne adesso. Dobbiamo andarcene".

Vanessa incrociò le braccia. "Non penso che sia quello che vuoi" disse.

Wade si voltò a guardarla, abbandonando momentaneamente il suo muoversi maniacale "Che cosa?! Certo che è quello che voglio".

"E che mi dici della legge sui vigilanti? Che mi dici di Capitan America e degli altri? "

Wade sbuffò. "Credi davvero che possa fregarmene qualco-"

"Sì", lo interruppe Vanessa. "Ti interessa. Pensi che l’attuazione della legge sia morta assieme a Ross? Loro hanno bisogno di te, Wade".

"Non hanno bisogno di me, lo hanno reso abbastanza chiaro poco fa".

"Che cosa è successo?" chiese piano.

" _Nulla_ , Cristo".

"Lo so quando menti, Wade".

Wade alzò le mani frustrato. "Senti, vieni con me o no?"

Vanessa socchiuse gli occhi. "Non vado da nessuna parte" disse lei con fermezza. "E nemmeno tu".

"Non è sicuro, qui" disse Wade. "Dobbiamo andarcene".

Vanessa si limitò a scuotere la testa, muovendosi vagamente verso la loro TV. "Lo stanno cercando".

"Chi?"

In risposta, Vanessa aumentò il volume del televisore, osservando attentamente il viso di Wade.

"La polizia sta esortando chiunque a testimoniare sull'assassinio del Segretario Ross e a farsi avanti per essere interrogato. Il vigilante noto come Spiderman è considerato il primo sospettato per le indagini in corso e chiunque sia a conoscenza della sua ubicazione è ugualmente incoraggiato a condividere queste informazioni con le autorità".

Wade fissò incredulo la televisione. "Porca puttana".


	9. Capitolo 9

IX

 

"Stai bene, Peter? Ti ha ferito?"

"Sto bene".

Tony annuì vivacemente, fremendo ancora di rabbia a causa di Wade. Lanciare il ragazzino contro il muro in quel modo... chi credeva di essere? "Senti... Peter, devo andare a prendere tua zia. Non è sicuro per lei stare nell'appartamento se i ragazzi di Ross sanno che è lì che abiti".

Peter annuì impotente. “S-sì. Lo so. Verrò anch'io".

"Assolutamente no. Fuori discussione. Mi ascolti? _Tu ne stai fuori_ ”.

Peter aprì bocca per discutere, ma ci ripensò al bagliore minaccioso negli occhi di Tony.

Così si ritrovò a camminare per tutta la casa, aspettando che Tony tornasse con May. Si perse così tanto nei suoi pensieri che quasi non si accorse del loro ritorno, sorprendendosi al suono della porta.

May era frenetica. Passò oltre Tony, afferrando le spalle di Peter. "Che diavolo sta succedendo, Peter?! Come hai potuto non dirmi che stavi per rivelare la tua identità in una _conferenza stampa_?" Hai idea di quello che ho passato vedendoti in TV in quel modo?!"

Tony impedì che Peter rispondesse quando vide che l'adolescente era senza parole, tentando in un mormorio di darle delle spiegazioni mentre Peter rimaneva lì in piedi, sconvolto. Happy apparve con una tazza di tè per May e Peter la guardò mentre diventava pallida e silenziosa. "Mi dispiace, May," gracchiò.

 

***

MJ sapeva che Peter Parker non aveva la mononucleosi. Non credeva nemmeno che qualcuno con i poteri di Peter potesse prendersi la mononucleosi.

Sì, MJ sapeva che Peter era Spiderman dal viaggio a Washington per l’Academic Decathlon. Un supereroe che aveva operato quasi esclusivamente nel Queens, improvvisamente si era presentato a Washington per salvare la loro squadra, tutto questo mentre Peter era convenientemente assente? Tra questo e l’incessante parlottare di Ned e Peter durante tutta la giornata scolastica, MJ era scioccata che oltre a lei non lo avessero ancora capito tutti. Quindi, in conclusione, la maggior parte delle persone erano stupide.

MJ non aveva confessato a Peter di saperlo, né aveva intenzione di farlo. Non era affar suo, se Peter voleva correre in giro per la città in calzamaglia a combattere il crimine. Chiaramente doveva avere qualche problema emotivo ben radicato, o qualcosa del genere. Però ora Peter aveva preso la mononucleosi, fatalità proprio dopo poche ore il fallito smascheramento di Spiderman e l'assassinio del Segretario Ross. Qualcosa non le tornava.

Non è che fosse preoccupata per Peter o cosa, si disse mentre scendeva dal treno prima della sua fermata, di ritorno da scuola.

***

Maledicendosi, Wade si fece strada verso l’appartamento di Peter nel Queens. Quel fottuto ragazzino lo stava conducendo a morte certa. Dall’annuncio di Spiderman come primo indiziato per l'assassinio di Ross, si era aggirato periodicamente intorno all'appartamento di Peter, determinato a tenerlo d'occhio nel caso qualcuno decidesse di fargli visita.

Fino a quel momento non era successo nulla, ma Wade sapeva che se Tony Stark era intelligente come tutti sostenevano fosse, aveva già nascosto Peter da qualche altra parte. Ciò nonostante questo non impediva a Wade di uccidere chiunque fosse venuto a cercarlo lì.

Trasalì quando ricordò il momento in cui aveva sbattuto il ragazzino contro il muro urlandogli a un palmo di distanza dal viso. Odiava quanto Peter fosse ingenuo, quanto fosse fiducioso e stupido. Odiava l’idea che avesse rischiato la propria pelle per la sicurezza di quel ragazzino. Odiava essere stato ferito dalla sua mancanza di gratitudine. E odiava che fosse seduto qui a tenere d'occhio quell'appartamento. Ma, soprattutto, detestava sentirsi in colpa per come aveva perso la calma con lui.  Stupido. Ogni cosa suonava stupida.

Wade era distratto dal disprezzo per se stesso quando udì il suono di qualcuno che si avvicinava al complesso di appartamenti. Aveva studiato l'aspetto della maggior parte dei vicini di Parker, ma la ragazza in marcia verso la loro porta non era uno fra i volti già visti. La osservò mentre suonava il campanello, battendo il piede.

Diventando impaziente, iniziò a bussare e poi a battere sulla porta.

"Peter, so che ci sei dentro! Apri! Sono MJ!"

Nessuna risposta. A Wade non piaceva tutto il fracasso che la ragazza stava facendo. Si stava solo chiedendo come farla smettere senza fare ancor più casino quando sentì i passi di altre due persone che si avvicinavano. Uomini in giacca e cravatta. Wade rabbrividì per un cattivo presentimento quando questi si avvicinarono alla ragazza, mettendole una mano sulla spalla. _Cazzo!_

"Sei un’amica di Peter?" l'uomo chiese fingendo un tono amichevole.

La ragazza lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. "Sono abbastanza sicura che non siano affari tuoi", rispose con freddezza.

L'uomo sorrise educatamente. "Temo di sì, invece" insistette. Presentò, dunque, un distintivo alla ragazza. Wade imprecò sottovoce.

La ragazza sembrò non impressionarsi guardando il distintivo. Incrociò le braccia, alzando lo sguardo sull'uomo. "Cosa sta succedendo?"

“È riservato, ma ti basta sapere che è una questione di sicurezza nazionale, quindi te lo chiederò di nuovo… sei un’amica di Peter Parker?"

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle. "È solo un ragazzo con cui frequento il corso dell’Academic Decathlon".

"E sai dove si trova adesso?"

La ragazza scrollò di nuovo le spalle.

L'uomo si scambiò un'occhiata con il suo compagno. "Vorranno parlarle".

L'altro annuì, avanzando verso la ragazza. "Vieni con noi".

"Neanche morta".

Gli uomini si scambiarono un'altra occhiata. Il primo uomo afferrò il braccio della ragazza e fu colto alla sprovvista quando lei lo colpì velocemente con un ginocchio all’altezza dell’inguine. Wade osservò la scena, confuso, mentre l'uomo si piegava in due.

L’altro uomo in completo nero e cravatta la afferrò da dietro, stringendole una mano sulla bocca mentre lei iniziava a urlare e a dimenarsi, mentre quello colpito si alzava in piedi, imprecando.

Wade gemette, rassegnato all’idea di dover intervenire. Mentre gli uomini trascinavano la ragazza verso il parcheggio, comparse posizionandosi fra loro e la macchina. "La state rapendo? Perché sapete io ho fatto un sacco di rapimenti e questo qui ha tutta l’aria di esserne uno”.

Gli uomini si bloccarono, fissando Wade mentre quest’ultimo sfoderava le due katana in modo lento e minaccioso, fissando entrambi. "Datemi la ragazza e sparite."

L'uomo che stringeva la ragazza esitò, poi la trascinò davanti a sé come uno scudo. "S-stai indietro!" urlò.

Il temperamento di Wade divampò. Mentre il secondo uomo si avvicinava a lui, lo gettò facilmente a terra colpendolo sulla testa con la punta smussata della katana. L'uomo rannicchiato dietro la ragazza, invece, continuava a fissarlo.

"Ok, proviamo di nuovo. Hai tre secondi per lasciarla andare prima che ti tagli una fottuta mano".

L'uomo emise un incomprensibile gemito di paura, ma non fece nessuna mossa per lasciar andare MJ.

Wade sospirò. Avrebbe voluto evitare che la ragazza assistesse a tutto questo, ma... beh, pazienza. Rapido e sagace, fece scivolare le katana su entrambi i lati del polso dell'uomo tagliandolo.

Il sangue schizzò ovunque mentre l'uomo urlava e la sua mano cadeva dal suo braccio. MJ urlò, inciampando verso Wade, mentre l'uomo la lasciava andare e cadeva in ginocchio accanto al suo amico incosciente.

Wade allungò la mano verso la ragazza e non la biasimò minimamente quando lei subito indietreggiò. Lo aveva appena visto tagliare una mano ad un uomo, dopotutto. Era anche sporca di sangue. Wade alzò le mani in un finto gesto di resa. "Hey, va tutto bene," disse. "Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto… assistere a tutto questo… ma credo che sia meglio se vieni con me, ora. Non sei al sicuro qui".

MJ lo fissò. Wade rimase colpito dalla rapidità con cui aveva riguadagnato la sua compostezza. "Perché dovrei venire con te?" Chiese, studiandolo con uno sguardo impassibile.

"Perché posso portarti da Peter" concluse.

***

Tony era seduto nel suo attico con i Parker, mentre discutevano fervidamente su come sarebbe stato meglio continuare a nascondere l'identità di Peter, quando FRIDAY lo avvertì che qualcuno era arrivato alla base.

Peter si innervosì visibilmente alla notizia.

"Non ti preoccupare, ragazzo", disse Tony con coraggio. "Ci penso io. Voi restate qui".

Tony non era sicuro di chi avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di vedere dai video che FRIDAY gli mostrò, ma certamente non Wade Wilson e un’adolescente dall'aria sconvolta e ricoperta di sangue. "Cosa diavolo..." mormorò. Spalancò la porta ma si fermò sulla soglia, non permettendo loro di entrare.

"Che cosa ci fai tu qui?" Chiese Tony rivolgendosi a Wade. "Hai molto coraggio a farti vedere dopo che-"

Wade lo interruppe. "Lasciaci entrare, Stark. Era all’appartamento di Parker… i federali la stavano per portare via con loro".

L'effetto di queste parole su Tony fu istantaneo. Imprecò, si fece da parte e si avviò all’interno della casa. La ragazza rimase in silenzio, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

Tony li fece entrare in una stanza, dall'ingresso principale, lasciandoli sedere. Si rivolse alla ragazza gentilmente. "Sei una amica di Peter? Di scuola?"

La ragazza annuì con esitazione. "Mi chiamo MJ"

“MJ D’accordo”. Tony si passò una mano nervosa tra i capelli. Come avrebbe dovuto spiegare alla compagna di classe di Peter cosa stesse succedendo senza rivelare l'identità segreta di Peter?

Le parole successive di MJ portarono via quella preoccupazione dalla mente di Tony. "Io so di… Peter," disse. "So chi è realmente".

Tony sospirò pesantemente. "Quando te l'ha detto?"

MJ si rivolse verso Wade, poi alzò un sopracciglio interrogando Tony. "Va tutto bene," disse Tony. "Anche lui lo sa."

MJ si rilassò visibilmente. "Non mi ha detto che era Spiderman", ammise. "L’ho capito… non è un tipo discreto, non trovate?”

Tony fece una risatina contrita, sorridendo un po' a MJ. Gli piaceva quella ragazzina. "No. Non è il suo punto forte".

"Si sta nascondendo qui per quello che è successo a Ross, non è vero?" Chiese MJ.

Tony annuì. "È molto importante tenerlo sotto controllo per tutto il tempo che abbiamo, mentre capisco cosa sta succedendo. Prima di morire, Ross aveva scoperto l'identità di Spiderman. Ciò significa che Peter e tutti coloro che sanno il suo segreto sono in pericolo. Sono già venuti qui a cercarlo, ma sono riuscito a convincerli che non so dove sia".

MJ si morse il labbro. "Mi dispiace se ho peggiorato le cose".

Tony la congedò con un cenno della mano. "Le cose erano un casino già prima che tu andassi a cercare Peter" disse. "Ci sto lavorando".

"Sta… sta bene?"

Tony la guardò attentamente. Sotto l'aspetto controllato e insensibile di MJ era chiaro che fosse molto preoccupata per Peter. Le sue nocche erano diventate bianche attorno alle sue braccia incrociate. Tony annuì.

"Vieni, ti porto da lui".

Lei annuì, alzandosi in piedi. Tony guardò Wade che era rimasto seduto insolitamente in silenzio durante la sua conversazione con MJ. "Tu resta qui. Tornerò."

Wade annuì.

Tony e MJ presero l’ascensore fino all'attico, mentre la ragazza si stropicciava nervosamente le maniche della propria giacca.

***

Peter stava immaginando vari scenari che coinvolgevano i federali mentre cercavano di entrare nel complesso, quando Tony rientrò nell'attico con l'ultima persona sulla faccia della Terra che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere.

"MJ?!" gracchiò scioccato.

MJ lo salutò con la mano, incerta, e gli fece un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato. Subito, Peter si accorse del sangue che le ricopriva i vestiti.

"Stai bene?! Perché sei sporca di _sangue_? Cosa stai facendo qui?!"

Tony osservò con attenzione verso May. "Penso che dovremmo continuare la nostra discussione in un’altra stanza", convenne. "Questi due devono dirsi un mondo di cose. Inoltre, c'è qualcuno che dovresti incontrare".

Mentre May e Tony lasciavano la stanza, MJ si agitò mentre Peter continuava a fissarla incredulo.

"Smettila di guardarmi così!"

"Così _come_?”

"Come se fossi la cosa più assurda che tu abbia mai visto!"

"Beh, non mi aspettavo di vederti… I-uh-sono davvero contagioso-"

"Smettila con le cazzate, Parker" disse MJ "Non devi dirmi la verità, ma non mentirmi. È offensivo. Pensi onestamente che creda alla balla della _mononucleosi_? Dopo tutto quello che è successo oggi?"

"Cosa è successo oggi?" Chiese confuso Peter.

Se non avesse conosciuto bene MJ, Peter avrebbe giurato di aver visto la sua faccia arrossire per l'imbarazzo. "Sono andato nel tuo appartamento dopo la scuola".

"Perché?"

"Perché sapevo che non avevi la mononucleosi".

"Come?"

MJ si morse il labbro, sembrando stranamente angosciata. "Non credo che Spiderman possa influenzarsi, se è per questo" disse alla fine.

La mascella di Peter cadde per lo shock, mentre il cuore gli precipitò nello stomaco. "Lo _sapev_ i? Da quanto?"

"Da Washington".

Peter era senza parole. Era sicuro di essere stato attento…

MJ continuò a fremere.

"Aspetta un minuto" disse Peter. "Questo non spiega perché sei andata al mio appartamento".

MJ arrossì di nuovo. "Che cosa? Me lo vuoi proprio far dire? Dopo l'assassinio di Ross, sei scomparso. Ero _preoccupata_ per te, ok?”

L'espressione di Peter si addolcì immediatamente. " _Tu_ eri preoccupata per _me_?"

MJ incrociò il suo sguardo con aria di sfida per un momento, poi si guardò i piedi. "Non sono sempre così indifferente… come voglio far credere, sai".

"Mi dispiace" disse Peter piano. "Non intendevo ..."

Ma quello che stava per dire gli morì d'improvviso in gola quando MJ si allungò verso di lui, gettandogli le braccia al collo. Inizialmente, Peter rimase imbambolato, ma alla fine, lentamente, restituì l'abbraccio.

Si separarono rapidamente. "Quindi, perché sei ricoperta di sangue?" domandò Peter goffamente.

MJ gli raccontò tutto. La mascella di Peter si spalancò di nuovo quando descrisse il modo in cui Wade aveva tagliato la mano dell'agente. “È stato _Deadpool_ a portarti qui?!"

 

***

Wade si sedette di fronte a Tony e alla zia di Peter in un silenzio imbarazzante. Nessuno sembrava voler dire qualcosa. Wade fu contento di vedere come Tony sembrasse incazzato per qualche motivo in particolare.

Probabilmente per la sua presenza.

"Scusa-" disse May improvvisamente. "Ma tu chi sei?"

Wade aprì la bocca per rispondere ma Tony lo precedette. "Lo stalker di tuo nipote".

Le narici di May si allargarono pericolosamente.

"Cosa?!" gridò Wade indignato. "Stalker? Io?"

"Oh certo, tutte le volte che vi siete imbattuti l’uno nell’altro sono accadute casualmente! A che numero di incontri siete arrivati adesso?"

"Lo giuro," disse Wade a denti stretti. "Oggi è la prima volta che vengo di proposito! E solo perché la sua fidanzatina è stata quasi rapita fuori dal suo appartamento!"

"Qualcuno farebbe bene a dirmi cosa sta succedendo, subito, o giuro su Dio-"

Ma May fu interrotta da FRIDAY. Per la seconda volta quella sera, FRIDAY annunciò l’arrivo di qualcuno inaspettato. "Steve Rogers è nella hall per incontrare te, capo."

Tony si sentì preda a un aneurisma. "Che…? Come ha fatto ad entrare?"ruggì.

"Ha ancora i codici di sicurezza, capo" rispose FRIDAY in quello che Tony avrebbe potuto giurare fosse un tono scortese.

"Per l'amor del cielo" imprecò Tony.

Steve irruppe nella stanza freneticamente. "Tony," disse bruscamente.

Tony si bloccò. Non vedeva Steve da quel dì in Siberia. "Rogers," rispose. "Che cosa sei-"

Ma Steve lo interruppe. "Sta succedendo qualcosa. Qualcosa di importante".

"Lo so già," disse Tony conciso. "La legge sulla registrazione dei vigilanti è passata. Immagino che Ross sia diventato un martire, dopo il suo assassinio. Faranno l'annuncio da un momento all'altro".

Steve lo fissò senza capire. Finalmente Tony notò quanto fosse fuori di sé.

“Hey- che sta succ-”

"Dobbiamo uscire fuori da questo posto" disse Steve. "Ora".


	10. 10

"Cosa?" esclamò Tony confuso. "Perché?"

Steve fece un cenno impaziente, facendogliene un altro verso l'uscita. "Andiamo!" disse. "Tutti voi. Dobbiamo uscire da qui".

"Giuro su Dio, Rogers, se non smetti di parlare per enigmi" sibilò Tony, "non vado da nessuna parte".

Steve fece una smorfia. "Stanno arrivando i federali. Più specificamente, una task force di prima scelta, anti-superuomini, che Ross stava mettendo insieme prima di morire. Loro pensano di avere una pista sull’assassinio. Per qualche ragione, credono che Spiderman sia qui".

La gola di Tony si seccò. "Quel povero ragazzo non c’entra nulla con tutta questa storia".

La fronte di Steve si corrugò. " _Lui_ è qui?"

Tony si infuriò lanciandosi su Wade. "Ti hanno seguito?"

In quello stesso momento, Peter e MJ entrarono nella stanza interrompendo la conversazione; l’atmosfera era chiaramente tesa.

"Cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese Peter, fissando Steve con gli occhi spalancati.

"Chi sei tu?" Chiese Steve bruscamente.

Tony non aveva pensato che Steve fosse l'unica persona in quella stanza a non sapere che Peter fosse Spider-Man.

"È il mio… tirocinante" tentò goffamente.

Wade sbuffò. Tony lo fulminò con lo sguardo mentre Steve sollevava un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa. Steve passò lo sguardo da Tony a Peter un paio di volte, e Tony poteva leggergli la mente mentre processava ogni cosa.

"Gesù, Tony," disse Steve tranquillamente. "Sapevo che era giovane, ma non-" si interruppe a disagio.

Per diversi dolorosi momenti, nessuno disse nulla. Poi Steve, ricordando l'urgenza della situazione, tornò in azione. "Dobbiamo andarcene".

Tony fu combattuto tra il ringraziare Steve per l'avvertimento e il prenderlo a pugni sui denti per quello che era accaduto in Siberia, ma alla fine decise di fidarsi di lui. Mentre il gruppo si dirigeva verso l'uscita, Wade alzò una mano per fermarli. Sembrava che si stesse convincendo a compiere un atto disperato.

"Concentrazione", mormorò Wade sottovoce. Quindi, al gruppo, "Andate, tanto è me che vogliono".

" _No_ ", gridò Peter ferocemente. "È _Spiderman_ che vogliono".

"Non pensarci nemmeno, ragazzo" sbottò Tony.

"Ha ucciso Ross a causa mia", disse lentamente Peter.

"No" disse Wade delicatamente. "Non l’ho fatto per te, ma per _me_. Devi andartene adesso, ok?"

Peter si morse il labbro. "Ti uccideranno".

Wade si strinse nelle spalle. "Non l’hai saputo? Io non posso morire".

"Sai cosa intendo" insistette Peter.

Wade lo salutò. Guardò oltre la spalla di Peter verso Steve. "Portatelo fuori di qui".

Peter scosse la testa, ignorando completamente Steve mentre posava la mano sulla sua spalla. "Possiamo proteggerti".

"Non puoi proteggere sia me che la tua identità. Finché questi ragazzi pensano che potresti aver avuto qualcosa a che fare con Ross, continueranno a seguirti. Se mi consegno, forse smetteranno di cercarti".

Tony stava guardando attentamente Wade. "Potrebbe esserci un fondo di verità in questo" meditò. "Rimarrò con lui. Sembrerà che ti stia consegnando a loro. Potrebbe destare sospetti se lo facessi da solo".

Wade annuì, stringendo la mascella. Tony chiamò la propria armatura e la indossò. Steve iniziò a chiamarli verso l'uscita e May, MJ e Happy obbedirono immediatamente, seguendo Steve giù per le scale e fuori dal complesso verso il parcheggio dove c’erano tutte macchine di Tony.

Peter rimase, le braccia incrociate. "Non ho intenzione di lasciarti fare questo".

"Ho accettato quel lavoro, ragazzino. Nessuno mi ha costretto a farlo".

"Avresti potuto scappare da questa città" disse Peter lentamente. "Non è possibile che tu sia rimasto intenzionalmente in zona".

"Ragazzino" lo avvertì Wade.

"Perché non te ne sei andato? Avresti potuto andare via senza problemi, potresti farlo tuttora".

"Non l’ho fatto per _te_ , se è questo che stai insinuando".

Peter cercò di ingoiare il nodo che aveva in gola, ma fu come se stesse mandando giù pezzi di vetro. "Hai salvato la mia identità".

Wade lo allontanò con impazienza.

"Hai salvato MJ".

"Queste sono tutte delle coincidenze insignificanti perché non implicano affatto che provo dei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti" disse Wade in maniera vaga.

Le lacrime iniziarono a cadere liberamente sul viso di Peter. Wade fu inorridito nel percepire anche nei suoi occhi il formarsi di alcune gocce di lacrime e fu lieto alla consapevolezza di avere ancora la sua maschera. Si schiarì la gola dolorosamente. "Non rovinare il mio bellissimo momento di glorioso sacrificio con il tuo piagnisteo, anche perché sto cominciando a sentirmi come il misero personaggio di una fanfiction, scritta da un nerd di venti e rotti anni".

Peter pianse ancora più forte, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a Wade, che sospirò, facendogli una carezza sulla testa.

"Okay, _giovanotto_ , okay".

Steve tornò indietro per Peter. Si fece avanti, mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Peter e tirandolo a sé. Alla fine, Peter si lasciò trascinare via.

Mentre Tony e Wade aspettavano in silenzio i federali, Tony afferrò il braccio di Wade.

"Facciamo le cose per bene, eh" disse Wade.

Tony sorrise. "Un gioco da ragazzi".

Gli agenti arrivarono pochi minuti dopo che Steve se ne era andato con gli altri. Sembrava che stessero cercando di entrare furtivamente, ma si fermarono immediatamente quando notarono Tony e Wade lì in piedi ad attenderli tranquillamente.

Uno degli agenti si avvicinò a Tony, minacciandolo con la pistola.

"Mi fai morire dal ridere, con quella sciocchezza," disse Iron Man. "Questo è una armatura indistruttibile e questo tizio si autorigenera, quindi abbandonerei il piano alla James Bond per un minuto, okay?"

L'agente non fece nessuna mossa per abbassare la pistola. "Abbiamo un mandato di arresto per Peter Parker, altrimenti noto come--"

Tony sollevò il suo palmo in segno di sfida, alimentandolo minacciosamente di energia. " _Non_ hai alcuna intenzione di finire quella frase, vero?" ringhiò.

L'agente smise di parlare, con la bocca aperta. I suoi compagni lo fissarono.

"Sono ben consapevole delle minacce rivolte al signor Parker dal tuo defunto datore di lavoro" esclamò Tony.

"Pensi davvero che lascerei uscire il ragazzo con quel costume addosso senza un dispositivo di registrazione impiantato in esso? Ti sei anche preoccupato di vedere se indossasse la tuta sotto i suoi vestiti quando Ross ha inscenato il suo piccolo rapimento?"

Gli uomini non dissero nulla.

"Oh, okay, allora" disse Tony. "Sentiamo un po’ quello che ho qui".

Tirò fuori il telefono, colpendo play sulla clip che aveva scaricato direttamente dal costume di Peter. La voce di Ross echeggiò minacciosamente, mentre minacciava la zia di Peter.

Gli agenti si scambiarono sguardi preoccupati. L'uomo che aveva puntato la pistola contro Tony la abbassò lentamente.

"Questo è _senza ombra di dubbio_ un crimine... e tutti voi, come la squadruccia di Ross, ne siete direttamente coinvolti." Tony socchiuse gli occhi. "Se l'identità di Peter dovesse diventare pubblica, pubblicherò questo video. Anche se doveste riuscire a evitare la prigione, penso che un’indagine sull’etica di comportamento vi farà ritrovare sicuramente senza lavoro, non è così? Soprattutto senza Ross in giro a proteggervi".

Gli agenti sembrarono decisamente scossi. "Que-questo non sarà necessario, signor Stark" borbottò uno di loro.

"D’accordo, allora" disse Tony in tono secco. "Ho qui, per vostra comodità, l'uomo che è stato _effettivamente_ coinvolto nell'assassinio di Ross".

"E con “coinvolto” intende proprio che gli ho sparato alla testa” precisò ironizzando Wade.

Nessuno si mosse. Wade sospirò drammaticamente per la loro stupidità, tendendo le mani davanti a sé.

"Potete arrestarmi ora".

Stordito da quel ripiegarsi di eventi, un agente tirò fuori un paio di manette e si precipitò vicino a lui.

Wade sospirò di nuovo. "Le manette non sono necessarie, comunque, mi sto costituendo _spontaneamente_ ".

"Hai attaccato uno di noi" sputò l'agente.

"Esagerato! L’ho toccato appena".

"Gli hai tagliato una mano!"

"Oh sì, cazzo. L’avevo dimenticato! L’ha messa nel ghiaccio? Se l’ha messa nel ghiaccio non appena è successo, avrebbero potuto ricucirgliela facilmente... Se non l’ha fatto, non è colpa mia!"

L'uomo spinse Wade davanti a sé brutalmente. "Aspetta un attimo," disse Wade, tornando a guardare verso Tony. “Abbi cura della mia ragazza, ok? E… del ragazzino."

Tony annuì. Provò qualcosa di molto simile al rimpianto, mentre guardava gli agenti portarlo via e spingerlo poi con forza dentro un furgone.

 

EPILOGO – TRE MESI DOPO

 

Peter si agitò sul sedile dell'elicottero, fissando il mare agitato.

"Stai bene, Pete?" chiese Steve.

Peter scrollò le spalle. Steve sospirò. "So che vuoi essere d’aiuto" disse con attenzione. "Ma è pericoloso. Sei ancora un-“

"Non dirlo" disse Peter bruscamente. "Come se la mia età contasse qualcosa quando tutto _il mondo_ è in pericolo".

"Datevi una calmata lì dietro," disse Tony. "Stiamo per atterrare".

"Non sarai in grado di fermarmi" continuò Peter, ignorando Tony. "Abbiamo bisogno di ogni singolo aiuto possibile, questa volta, Non è per questo che siamo venuti fin qui?"

Steve aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma si fermò quando vide la zattera che emergeva stranamente dal mare. Anche averlo visto più di una volta, gli sembrava sempre impressionante. Anche Peter rimase in silenzio mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano per lo stupore.

L'elicottero atterrò e i tre furono raggiunti da due guardie. Uno di loro si avvicinò a Tony. "Voglio che sia chiaro, signore, che le condizioni della sua scarcerazione devono essere soddisfatte o sarà immediatamente ricondotto alla zattera. Lo stiamo rilasciando sotto la sua custodia".

Tony agitò le mani con impazienza declassando la guardia e avanzando a grandi passi per poi scendere la scala all’interno della zattera. Steve e Peter stettero al passo. Peter sembrava tremare.

Passarono davanti a una manciata di celle vuote, finché non raggiunsero quella di Wade. Indossava una giacca stretta, con un colletto lampeggiante intorno al collo. La sua testa era piegata sul suo collo. Tony non riusciva a capire se fosse ancora sveglio. Bussò elegantemente al vetro.

La testa di Wade si alzò rapidamente. Tony notò che aveva un'aria stravolta e ossessionata, con gli occhi incavati.

"Gesù," disse Tony in tono dispregiativo a uno delle guardie. "Lo avete nutrito?"

"Sto bene" disse Wade con voce rauca. "Sto solo morendo."

"Cosa?"

"Il collare", tirò fuori. "Sopprime le mie capacità di guarigione, e ho il cancro, credo, di nuovo, e qualche altra cazzata. Sto recuperando tutto ciò che mi sono perso in questi anni".

Tony si rivolse furiosamente alle guardie. "Lo avete privato della sua autoguarigione? Questo non lo avrebbe comunque aiutato a fuggire, idioti. Toglieteglielo via, ora!"

Una delle guardie tirò fuori una placca metallica e la consegnò a Tony. "Inseriscilo nel lato del collare" lo istruì.

"Non hai intenzione di farlo tu?" chiese Tony confuso.

"Nessuno dei miei ragazzi ha intenzione di entrare lì dentro", confessò la guardia. "L'ultimo è quasi morto."

Tony roteò gli occhi mentre la guardia apriva la porta d'acciaio rinforzata. Wade sembrava messo anche peggio da vicino.

"Va tutto bene" disse Tony tranquillamente. "Ho intenzione di togliertelo di dosso, ora".

Wade non si impegnò nemmeno a fare un commento sarcastico. Girò appena la testa da un lato e Tony inserì l'asta di metallo. Il collare cadde dal collo di Wade con un tonfo sordo.

"Come ti senti?" chiese Tony.

La domanda era in gran parte inutile. Non appena il collare cadde dal collo di Wade, lui appoggiò la testa all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi quando una scarica di colore tinse la sua faccia. Si alzò in piedi ed era abbastanza stabile mentre guardava le guardie, facendo loro il dito medio. "Fottetevi, ragazzi" disse.

Poi si rivolse a Tony, perplesso sul viso. "Perché sei qui? Cosa sta succedendo? Questa non è forse una prigione? Perché in quel caso hai dimenticato di uccidere le guardie".

Tony sorrise. "Sei fuori" disse, "te lo spiegheremo dopo".

Wade inclinò la testa di lato, poi vide Peter attraverso il vetro. "Hai portato il ragazzino con te?!"

Wade uscì mentre Peter si precipitava verso di lui. Peter allungò una mano per salutarlo e Wade roteò gli occhi prima di tirare verso di sé Peter per un abbraccio stritolante.

"Dai, possiamo abbracciarci, siamo decisamente arrivati a quel punto" disse.

Peter ricambiò l'abbraccio, apparentemente senza parole.

"Qualcuno vuole dirmi cosa sta succedendo?" disse Wade mentre arruffava i capelli di Peter.

"La grazia viene concessa a chiunque abbia, con le capacità potenziate, intenzione di offrire il suo aiuto" disse Peter, la voce soffocata contro il petto di Wade.

"Aiuto? Aiuto in cosa?"

Peter si staccò e aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Tony scosse la testa. "Avremo tutto il tempo per parlare, sull'elicottero".

Wade, Tony, Steve e Peter lasciarono la zattera, con Wade decisamente di buon umore. "Ho pensato seriamente di star per _morire_ , lì dentro".

Peter continuava a guardare Wade come per accertarsi che fosse davvero lì.

"Ecco il patto", disse Steve in tono cupo. "Thanos è venuto sulla Terra."

"Chi?" disse Wade, confuso.

"È un titano" affermò Tony.

"È un malvagio di classe A" aggiunse Peter.

"Non ho idea di cosa significhi" disse Wade.

Per la successiva mezz'ora, Steve, Tony e Peter parlarono a vicenda, raccontando a Wade dell'invasione, delle forze Chitauri e dell'incredibile potenza di Thanos.

“La situazione è molto grave per tutta la razza umana" disse Steve seriamente. "Hanno passato la mozione per l’amnistia, la settimana scorsa--"

"Era stata pensata per Steve e gli altri vigilanti che si erano schierati contro gli accordi” spiegò Peter. "Ma siccome è messo tutto per iscritto, si può applicare anche con te!"

"Potrei aver forzato un po’ la mano affinché ciò accadesse" aggiunse Tony ironicamente.

Wade iniziò a ridere maniacalmente. "Ragazzi, mi avete tirato fuori per una mozione d’amnistia redatta per _Capitan America_?!"

"Questo non significa che siamo d'accordo con i tuoi metodi" convenne Steve convinto.

Wade rise ancora più forte.

Tony, Peter e anche Steve alla fine cedettero e si unirono alle risate isteriche del mercenario mascherato, anche se l'elicottero li stava conducendo verso un pericolo al quale solo una parte di loro poteva realisticamente sperare di sopravvivere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fa notare l'autrice, con l'epilogo gli incontri sono più di sei, ma io ringrazio che ci sia quell'epilogo perché dà alla storia   
> tutta un'altra piega. Ho amato questa fanfiction perché è vera, reale. Non è esagerata, ma nemmeno banale. E Wade... Wade ha tutto il mio cuore.  
> Vi ringrazio per chi è arrivato fin qui e chi in futuro avrà voglia di dirmi cosa ne pensa. Questa è la mia prima traduzione ed è stato veramente divertente, quindi penso lo rifarò presto.  
> Un abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel


End file.
